Mundos Alternos
by Malfoy-pureblood
Summary: No todo es como parece... Draco se convertirá en el salvador del mundo mágico aunque solamente resuelve hacerlo solo por él, por Harry Potter... ES SLASH asi que ya saben, no digan que no les dije xP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomó prestados para saciar mis fantasías y demás... xP (nada lucrativo TxT)

La historia es del tipo slash, aún no podría asegurar si es un HP/DM o un DM/HP... que me supongo, y conociendome, sé que será lo primero Muaaajajajajajajaaja xP

Les advierto que esta historia esta totalmente fuera de la realidad, es una idea loca que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche... bueno, una de las tantas locuras que me dió. Espero les guste. Aunque deba advertirles que aquí Harry es el malo y Draco el bueno (buenote x3)

Ahora si, a leer!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Encuentro**

Sentado entre las sombras, perdido en la noche, una figura se desprende de entre los árboles, en cuclillas asemejándose a un felino. Su esbelta figura parece inerte oculta de la luz de la luna. Sus ojos brillantes parecen al acecho de un joven rubio quien camina por el bosque oscuro, temeroso de lo que llegase a encontrar en el o de lo que fuere a salir. Trae en su mano fuertemente asida, la brillante varita que emana la suave luz de aquel "lumos maxima" que acabara de darle antes de salir de la seguridad del castillo. Aferrándose a su túnica, parece querer abrazarse y desaparecer de aquella terrible noche oscura; pero debe seguir adelante ya que sabe que "él" le espera.

-Llegas tarde… -le dijo la voz de aquel que salió de las sombras, asustando al pobre chico rubio quien cayó tendido al piso del susto.

-¡Harry! –se puso la mano en el pecho, tratando de calmar sus palpitaciones- me has dado un horrible susto…

-Draco… solo tu podías lloriquear como una chica.

-¿Cómo una chica? –el rubio seguía observando como era que el brillo esmeralda de los ojos de su líder resaltaban en aquella espesa oscuridad del bosque- lamento que pienses así de mí; ya que me he arriesgado bastante al salir hasta aquí para verte…

-¿Arriesgado? –le sonrió tétricamente- me vas a hacer llorar, Malfoy… tan igual a tu padre de quejumbroso…

-No metas a mi padre en esto, Potter… -Draco se había ofendido ante la burla hacia su padre que acababa de hacerle el niño consentido de Voldemort.

Harry sentándose en la raíz de uno de aquellos enormes árboles, se dispuso a contemplar la gloriosa imagen de aquel hermoso castillo que era Hogwarts. Le gustaba mucho como era que parecía brillar y sobresalir en todo ese patético mundo que tanto deseaba destruir. Sonrió al ver como el joven hijo de los Malfoy se sentaba a su lado dispuesto a hacerle compañía.

-Parece mentira como es que ese estúpido de Dumbledore se haya creído todo ese cuento absurdo del "niño-que-vivió". –dijo suavemente el único hijo de los Potter.

-Ha puesto toda su confianza en ti, Harry… -le dijo el rubio mientras observaba de igual manera aquel castillo que se levantaba en la montaña- dudo mucho que se dé cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedió.

Potter sonrió levemente, cerró los ojos mientras el viento jugaba con su lacio cabello oscuro, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de su existencia, que a pesar de ser tan corta (16 años) ya sabía que el final era tan palpable como el amanecer que muy pronto llegaría. Sabía que recaía una gran responsabilidad en él, que era el elegido del señor tenebroso; se sentía privilegiado al ver como era que Voldemort lo consentía y a la vez, podía notar como era que ese mismo Dark Lord, humillaba y torturaba a los demás de sus sirvientes mortífagos. Él era especial para el Tenebroso, razón por la cual sabía que ese oscuro ser, le brindaba todo su apoyo así como su protección.

El cielo comenzó a escupir unos brillantes rayos de electricidad mientras el viento parecía castigar a las ramas de los árboles, no cabía duda de que la tormenta se acercaba. Draco Malfoy volteo a ver a su líder, quien parecía estar aún sumergido entre sus pensamientos.

Ese rayo que atravesó el cielo, lo hizo recordarse de ese evento que marcó su vida para siempre. Cuando apenas contaba con un año de edad; Voldemort había estado yendo a las casas de los magos más poderosos en todo Londres Mágico exigiendo que se les unieran en su causa¿cuál era ésta? una muy sencilla: Londres Mágico merecía tener en sus entrañas a magos de sangre pura, hijos de magos de nobles estirpes y no patéticos hijos "sangre sucias" de esos asquerosos muggles, que solo habían infectado a ese bello Londres mágico con su odiosa presencia. Algunos magos siguieron a ese nefasto ser atados por horribles amenazas de tortura y muerte, mientras los que se rehusaban, eran masacrados de inmediato.

Voldemort siguió caminando hasta llegar a casa de los Potter, los cuales se negaron rotundamente a participar de tan espantoso plan. El señor tenebroso deseaba que en verdad, Lily Potter se uniera a él, ya que era una bruja excepcionalmente lista y buena en los hechizos. James Potter sin duda también era muy poderoso, necesitaba de esa pareja de grandes magos de su lado; pero al rehusarse hicieron agrandar la ira de aquel oscuro mago y sin más dio muerte a James. Lily por su parte, corrió hacia la habitación de su pequeño bebé Harry para tratar de salvarlo de aquel ser. Sin voz comenzó a conjurar un hechizo, uno muy antiguo… una magia realmente fuerte que nadie podría romper, ni el tiempo ni la muerte… y el profundo amor que le tenía a su pequeño vástago selló aquel conjuro mientras a su espalda, una sombra malévola se dejaba ver por la puerta de aquella habitación. Una luz verde cubrió a la joven mujer, dejándola sin vida, tendida en el piso. Voldemort se acercó a la cuna, vio con sus ojos hundidos a aquella indefensa criatura y sonriendo apuntó su varita hacia el pequeño. Un rayo de luz se reflejó en toda aquella habitación, Voldemort había desaparecido.

El tiempo pasó y Harry Potter se había convertido en el niño-que-vivió, todo Londres mágico lo veneraba por haber sido aquel que diera muerte al mago oscuro. Pero había algo en esos inquietantes ojos esmeralda del joven Harry. Se convirtió en un buen estudiante de Hogwarts, había pertenecido a Slytherin gracias al sombrero seleccionador. Era el segundo consentido de Snape, pues el primero era Draco su ahijado. Harry Potter junto a Draco Malfoy se habían convertido en el centro de todas las miradas de Hogwarts. Eran un par de jóvenes bien parecidos, brillantes, misteriosos, siempre guardando sus emociones, nadie sabía lo que sentían esos dos chicos tan enigmáticos. Eran como el día y la noche; uno tan oscuro y siniestro, sin duda Potter era la noche y Draco Malfoy era tan brillante y hermoso como el mismo día.

-Harry… debemos irnos, viene una tormenta –le advirtió el rubio sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro.

-¿Le temes a una tormenta, Draco?

-No le temo a la lluvia, Potter, lo que no quiero es que mi cabello se moje.

-Vamos Draco –le sonrió el ojiverde- de igual forma sigues viéndote hermoso… no me cabe duda de el porqué tu padre esta tan orgulloso de ti y te cuida tanto de… los demás idiotas.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –le preguntó fastidiado. El ojiverde asintió y ambos regresaron corriendo a Hogwarts. Entraron sin ser vistos y sigilosamente, se dirigieron a sus dormitorios en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Se acostaron en sus respectivas camas; Draco Malfoy no podía dormir, aún pensaba en aquello que le dijera el viejo Dumbledore aquella mañana.

Se comenzó a sentir intranquilo, ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz. Se acostaba de un lado, se acostaba de otro… no lograba conciliar el sueño. Trato de entretenerse viendo las sombras de las ramas de los árboles en la pared, pero era imposible lograrlo… esa voz, esa petición, esa pregunta… no lo dejaban dormir.

FLASHBACK

Snape le había pedido a Draco que lo acompañara al despacho del director Dumbledore, ya que al parecer, ese viejo deseaba que el rubio asistiera a tomar cierta clase que le iba a beneficiar en sus estudios. Al llegar dentro de la oficina, pudo darse cuenta de que todo era un pretexto ya que en realidad lo había citado para hablar de otra cosa.

-Joven Malfoy… tome asiento por favor.

-¿Para que me mandó llamar? –le preguntó el rubio mientras no dejaba de arrojar miradas incriminatorias a su padrino por haberle llevado a base de engaños.

-Malfoy –le comento el anciano en un tono relajado- el profesor Snape te trajo aquí por órdenes mías… y no todo lo que te dijo eran mentiras, hay algo de verdad en esas palabras.

-Bien… -el rubio se cruzó de piernas tan elegantemente, que el anciano sonrió ante aquella pequeña muestra de esa gran aristocracia que poseían los Malfoy-… me puede decir para que me mando hablar, entonces?

-Verás, Malfoy. Estamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles, Voldemort esta cada vez más cerca de nosotros y la guerra parece ser inevitable ya.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad…

-Sé que está consiente de ello, joven Malfoy. Pero hay algo que me gustaría que supiera…

-Y bien?

-Esto es realmente difícil de decir así como también es difícil de tomar una decisión en cuánto a ello y lo sé porque en esta ocasión, Draco, la supervivencia de Hogwarts y de todo el mundo mágico está en tus manos.

-¿En mis manos? –miró incrédulo y a la vez dudoso al anciano- pero… ¿cómo podría ser eso¿qué no sabe que mis padres son mortífagos?

-Lo sabemos, al igual que sabemos que tu también estás próximo en convertirte en uno de ellos…

-¿Cómo puede saber eso? –le preguntó indignado.

-Draco… estamos enterados de muchas cosas, una de ellas es que sabemos que tus padres están bajo las órdenes de Voldemort debido a una cruel amenaza de parte de él, ya que, estamos completamente seguros de que tus padres, tanto Lucius como Narcisa no desean que te unas a las fuerzas oscuras del señor tenebroso.

-P-pero… ¿quién diablos le dijo eso? –le bufó molesto y a la vez ofendido ante dichos comentarios del director. Odiaba saber que Dumbledore supiera tanto de él y de su familia.

-Mira, Draco… -le interrumpió el anciano- sabemos estas cosas debido a que tu propio padre, Lucius, vino a verme hace unos meses hablándome en cuanto a tu futuro... él al igual que tu madre, desean que no sigas por el camino que ellos han tomado, me dejaron muy en claro que ellos desean que Voldemort no te haga daño...

-¿Pero porqué habría de hacerme daño? –le preguntó algo nervioso- Además, no creo que mi padre se hubiera arriesgado a venir a verlo... seguro son mentiras.

-Joven Malfoy –lo miró sereno Dumbledore por encima de sus anteojos de media luna- lo que acabo de decirle es verdad… dígame una cosa… ¿le gustaría estar viviendo una vida atada a las órdenes de Voldemort, aún a sabiendas de que ese ser maligno es extremadamente vengativo y que una sola falta, cualquiera que fuere, no la perdona?, usted más que nadie sabe los dolores y terribles angustias que su familia a experimentado al estar bajo el yugo del señor tenebroso… ¿es que quiere un futuro así para usted?

-No, no me gustaría… -dijo el rubio casi sin voz al recordar como era que su madre siempre lloraba y enloquecía ante cada partida de su amado esposo Lucius, y ahora que él mismo estaba también casi a disposición del mago oscuro, era de su conocimiento que su madre se encontraba peor de abatida y dolida.

-Es por esa misma razón, joven Malfoy, que le pido esto… únase a la causa de la luz; le aseguro que de hacer esto, no estará solo... contara con ayuda muy especial.

-Pero que podría hacer yo para ayudar?

-Informarme acerca de los planes de Voldemort y sus secuaces, se que resultará muy peligroso hacerlo, pero contará con ayuda allá adentro.

-¿Quiere que sea un espía?

-Así es… -Dumbledor volteo a ver a Snape- … su padrino es uno de mis más preciados espías, Draco. Así que estoy seguro que no lo dejará solo ni lo pondría en peligro.

-S-snape? –el rubio miró atónito al hombre de cabello oscuro y grasoso parado a su lado.

-Increíble… ¿no es cierto?

-Pero es que... –volteo a ver a Dumbledore- ¿usted sabe que Harry Potter está del lado oscuro?

-Lo sé, Draco –le sonrió el anciano.

-¿Lo sabía? –lo miró atónito- podría haber jurado que usted le era fiel al niño-que-vivió, que confiaba en el a ciegas...

-¿Recuerda que le dije que el profesor Snape era mi espía? –le sonrió el anciano- y como también sé, Draco, que Harry encuentra demasiado "valiosa" su compañía...

-¿Qué trata de insinuar? –lo miró ofendido.

-Draco… -le dijo su padrino, mientras se sentaba a su lado- estoy seguro que no le eres indiferente a Potter, parece ser que has despertado cierto "sentimiento" en él. Es por eso que estoy seguro te ha de confiar los asuntos más importantes que se trae entre manos ya-sabes-quien. Pues como tu y yo sabemos, él es la persona más allegada, es su brazo derecho, su consentido.

-¿Harry siente algo por mí?… es solo que… de igual forma, es algo muy peligroso y arriesgado… -volteo a ver al anciano- si me llegase a descubrir... estoy seguro que me dará muerte.

-No lo hará Draco –le sonrió el anciano- porque Harry te ama y haría cualquier cosa para protegerte de Voldemort, indudablemente no dejaría que te hiciera daño. Además, estoy seguro que él tampoco te es indiferente... ¿no es así?

-Aún no lo sé... –Draco se ruborizó, no le gustaba hablar de cosas personales ante el viejo director- ...sigo pensando que todo esto es muy arriesgado...

-Joven Malfoy... –lo miró sereno el director- Hogwarts y el mundo mágico dependen de su decisión...

-Pero Snape es su espía... ¿no basta con eso?

-Debo decirle, joven Malfoy, que Snape no tiene la completa confianza del tenebroso, solamente Harry la posee... y usted tiene toda la atención del muchacho, estoy seguro que le ha de haber contado muchas cosas... ¿no es así?

-No se equivoca... –sonrió el rubio- pero no me gustaría tampoco utilizar a Harry...

-No lo utilizará, Malfoy –le sonrió el anciano- si usted lo desea puede hacer que Harry de la espalda al señor tenebroso y se una a nosotros también...

-Creo que me tiene una excesiva confianza... señor director...

-Sé que lo lograrás, Draco –le sonrió- ese chico te ama... estoy seguro que si te unes a nuestra causa, lo salvarás a él también...

-Pero me promete que ambos estaremos seguros?

-Pondré mi vida en ello –fue la respuesta del anciano. Draco se puso de pie y yendo hacia la puerta, volteo elegante hacia el director.

-Esta noche tendrá mi respuesta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sin poder resistir más su ansiedad, Draco se puso de pie de la cama y se encaminó hacia donde Harry se encontraba dormido. Parecía estar en un profundo sueño, así que salió sigilosamente del dormitorio y partió hacia la oficina del director. Después de decir la contraseña a la gárgola de piedra que impedía el acceso a la oficina, ésta giró hasta dejar libre la escalera de caracol. El rubio subió lentamente aquellos escalones y dejando escapar un suspiro y retomando su porte aristocrático, tocó aquella puerta.

-Adelante- lo invitó a entrar Dumbledore.

-Dígame una cosa… a pesar de lo que suceda o pueda llegar a pasar… ¿Harry seguirá vivo?

-Cómo le dije antes… pondré mi vida en ello.

-Bien… aceptó ser su espía.

-No sabe cuán feliz me hace su resolución, Draco. Y ahora, si usted gusta acompañarme, iremos a cierto lugar el cual usted, algunas veces por las noches; vendrá a visitar.

-¿Qué lugar? –le preguntó el rubio mientras seguía al anciano a través de un camino que desconocía del castillo.

-A donde usted, "supuestamente" estará tomando sus clases –le sonrió el anciano- sabrá que solo será para cubrir las apariencias si es que le llegasen a preguntar algo.

-Muy ingenioso –le respondió mientras seguía sin adivinar a donde era que aquel anciano lo llevaba- ¿y se puede saber que clases son las que "supuestamente" voy a tomar?

-Claro… -el anciano se puso de pie delante de una maltrecha puerta de madera, la cual se veía tan vieja que parecía que nadie se interesaba por visitarla- … que le parece tomar clases de "legeremancia" de parte del profesor Snape?

-Estaría muy bien.

-Muy bien, es por aquí… -el anciano abrió aquella puerta vieja mientras entraba seguido por el rubio.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí? –le preguntó asqueado viendo aquel sucio, empolvado y mugriento lugar. Sin recibir ninguna contestación de parte del viejo, observó como éste estiraba un poco del libro llamado "Aves Mágicas" que se encontraba en la biblioteca de aquel lugar. El librero giró dejando a la vista un pasadizo secreto, el rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver lo que aparecía ante sí.

El viejo Dumbledor, sonriendo seguía caminando seguido por el hermoso rubio curioso. Llegaron a otra habitación y abriendo la puerta, se dejó ver una tenue luz de la chimenea de aquel lugar. El anciano entró cediéndole la entrada al joven Malfoy, quien veía a un grupo de personas reunidas y sentadas a lo largo de una gran mesa, la cual estaba repleta de mapas, libros y demás objetos. Todos voltearon viendo incriminatoriamente al rubio, quien lucía incrédulo ante lo que se le había revelado.

-Esto, Draco Malfoy, es la Orden del Fénix…

El rubio aún lucía en shock, las personas ahí reunidas observaban algo molestos al director.

-Dumbledore… ¿porqué has traído a este hijo de mortífagos?

-Él será uno de nuestros espías… -el anciano sonrió.

-Y cómo puedes estar seguro de ello¿qué tal si nos traiciona?

-No lo hará…

Tras la firme decisión del anciano, todos guardaron silencio. Una voz hizo sentir más cómodo al rubio en cuestión.

-Bienvenido, Draco… -le saludó Snape.

-Gracias, Snape –le respondió mientras tomaba lugar a un lado de su padrino.

-Bien, como todos ustedes sabrán, amados colegas, ayer se logró destruir otro de los horcruxes de Voldemort, estamos cada vez más cerca de acabar con...

-¿Los horcruxes? –preguntó Draco viendo al director con un gesto de nervios y ansiedad.

-Así es joven Malfoy, en ellos Voldemort ha depositado parte de su alma en …

-¿L-los tienen que destruir... completamente... a todos?

-Así es… si deseamos acabar de una vez por todas con ese ser siniestro, debemos acabar con aquellas cosas también…

-Pero no pueden!! –le dijo casi en un gritó, Dumbledore pudo ver una mirada llena de preocupación y temor en los ojos de ese bello chico.

-¿Porqué no podemos?

-Porque usted me prometió que Harry seguiría viviendo!!

-Pero, esto que tiene que ver con Potter? –le preguntó su padrino viéndolo extrañado.

-Porque Harry es uno de ellos… él lleva también en su interior una parte del alma de Voldemort!!

-¿Qué? –se comenzaron a oír aquellas voces por toda la habitación, todos estaban incrédulos ante lo que oían- ¿Harry Potter es otro de los horcruxes?

-Eso no puede ser posible –se oyó otra voz.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Draco? –le preguntó el anciano.

-Claro que estoy seguro –le espetó ansioso- Harry me lo contó… ese día que Voldemort había entrado a su casa, ese día en que había dado muerte a sus padres; Voldemort en un afán de venganza o burla, había tomado a Harry como un recipiente en donde guardaría la mayor parte de su alma… es por eso que desapareció ese día, porque él mismo se dio muerte…

-P-pero… -Dumbledore se dejó caer en su silla, definitivamente eso era algo que el desconocía totalmente-… ¿qué caso tenía el haberlo hecho?

-No lo sabe? –le pregunto incrédulo el rubio- Voldemort sabía que si hacía parecer que Harry le había dado muerte y había sobrevivido a su maleficio, la gente comenzaría a verlo como el gran salvador del mundo mágico y usted, sin dudar, lo hubiera cuidado y protegido contra todo… sin saber que en verdad protegía a Voldemort, bueno, a lo que era la mayor parte de su alma…

-Todo a sido un engaño… -murmuraba el anciano director mientras el rubio seguía con la vista fija en él.

-Usted me dijo que Harry estaría a salvo pasara lo que pasara… por eso accedí a ayudarlo… no voy a permitir el que usted o alguno de su patética orden le vaya a dar muerte ahora que lo saben…

-Calma joven Malfoy –le habló el anciano mientras un dejo de luz parecía emanar de sus ojos azules- lo hice y lo haré… estoy seguro que no todo está perdido…

-¿Cómo?

-Así es… como ya le había mencionado anteriormente, usted lo ayudará al hacerlo que se haga de parte del bando de la luz… si solo encierra una parte del alma de Voldemort, aún queda la esperanza de que el alma del joven Potter esté intacta dentro de él también. Y si usted logra que Harry traicione a Voldemort, si logra sacarlo de la oscuridad y traerlo de nuevo hacia la luz, entonces me encargaré de que esté a salvo.

-Y como hará eso? –le preguntó nervioso.

-Joven Malfoy... –le sonrió el anciano- tengo la esperanza de que no todo está perdido... sé que ambos estarán a salvo al final...

Draco se quedó pensativo un momento, tal vez era verdad lo que el anciano le decía y quizá aún podría salvar a Harry. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por ayudarlo y seguir a su lado, para siempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero les haya gustado, debo mencionarles que con esta historia talvez me vaya un poco despacio en lo de actualizar, ya que debo seguir también con las otras dos... (es que no puedo evitar el dejar de escribir locuras, pero bueh, en fin...xP)

Espero sus reviews!!


	2. Miedo

Disclaimer: ya saben la letanía: todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y J.K. Rowling me pertenece a mi, Muaaajajajaajajajaja, no no es cierto xP

Esta es una historia SLASH es un HP/DM, tuve que darme por vencida, Harry quiere ser el dominante, I'm sorry :(... utsss...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MIEDO**

En un corredor oscuro del castillo, Harry Potter camina con la vista fija en el piso; sus pensamientos cubren su cabeza sin permitirle darse cuenta de que alguien se acerca a dónde él se encuentra. Un anciano, de cabello largo canoso y larga barba lo mira mientras dirige sus pasos lentamente justo para encontrarse frente a ese muchacho de mirada pérdida y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Potter levanta la vista al mismo tiempo en que el viejo pasa por su lado; sus miradas se encuentran: una emana la maldad que lleva en su interior mientras la otra, una justa y sabia. Dumbledore nota como es que el joven hijo de los Potter parece haberle sonreído, pero su sonrisa no era una dulce, no; era una diabólica… una sonrisa llena de muerte.

-Harry…

-¿Sí, profesor Dumbledore? –le preguntó el chico en una voz humilde al tiempo en que giraba hacia su director.

-Es bueno no estar solo en estos tiempos oscuros… es mejor rodearnos de amigos.

-Lo sé, profesor.

-Bien… -el anciano se giró para seguir en su camino. Harry Potter sabía muy bien como parecer un noble muchacho sin malicia cuando en el fondo de su ser, albergaba al mismo mal que acabaría un día con el mundo. Cómo deseaba el viejo mago que nada de esto hubiera sido verdad, en realidad, el joven Potter no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba; solamente había sido utilizado por Voldemort.

-Profesor Dumbledore… -le llamó aquel chico.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-También es bueno que un mago tan anciano como usted no esté solo… pues sería lamentable el que Hogwarts perdiera a alguien tan importante… después de todo estamos viviendo en "tiempos oscuros"¿no es así? -Harry Potter le sonrió dulcemente, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de una forma macabra. Dumbledore sintió estremecerse y sonrió al joven frente a él.

-Lo sé, Harry… es mejor que los dos andemos con cuidado… nos tocó vivir en una época muy difícil…

-Estoy consciente de ello, profesor.

-Bien… -Dumbledore humedeció sus labios, notando como aún temblaban levemente. Harry Potter sonrió altivamente y girando sobre su propio pie, dio vuelta para seguir su camino a Slytherin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado pensativo en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida. Sus ojos plata brillaban por el fuego que brotaba de los leños secos. Ya había dado su promesa al director de Hogwarts y líder de la Orden, sabía que era algo muy complicado y difícil de hacer… ¿cómo había podido aceptar el ser un espía? Sobre todo conociendo como era Harry Potter… se quedó pensando un instante en el joven de ojos de brillantes esmeraldas; ¿en realidad sentía algo por él? No lo sabía, la verdad es que a veces le tenía temor, aunque en ocasiones podía ver como era que el protegido de Voldemort le mostraba "cierta clase de atenciones" solamente a él. Se sentía privilegiado ante aquello pues sabía que él era un foco de envidias de parte de todos los allegados de Voldemort, debido a que el joven Harry Potter le mostraba "demasiadas consideraciones". Sonrió, le daba placer el ver como era que ese joven tan poderoso haría cualquier cosa por él, con tan solo desearlo. Le gustaba pensar que tenía al mago más joven y más poderoso rendido a sus pies; sobre todo que ese joven mago era uno de los más seductores y atrayentes que hubiera conocido jamás. Harry Potter era muy atractivo, demasiado quizá; pero había solo un pequeño detalle… Draco era el hijo único de los Malfoy; el heredero y alguien muy inalcanzable para cualquiera que deseara tener el privilegio de su amor.

Lucius Malfoy sabía que su joven hijo era muy codiciado y en ocasiones hasta familias de magos muy prominentes habían peleado entre sí por tener el privilegio de que el bello rubio formara partes de sus familias. Lucius sonreía satisfecho al ver todo lo que su precioso vástago ocasionaba en aquellas patéticas personas. Pero él sabía que si un día el joven Malfoy iría a desposarse, sería con alguien que definitivamente valiera la pena. Un mago o bruja poderosos, con sangre pura, sin que estuviera contaminada por cualquier impuro mago o muggle; debía ser alguien excepcionalmente importante aquel que desposara al heredero Malfoy. Pero el rubio aún no pensaba en matrimonios convenidos por sus padres ni en ser la pareja de algún perfecto desconocido. Él no se iba a preocupar ahorita por eso, cuando le llegará el tiempo y conociera a ese ser que le robara el corazón, entonces quizá pensaría en desposarse, antes no.

Narcisa por su parte, descendía de una familia de Veelas y enamorándose de el rubio Lucius, lo sedujo y al tiempo de haberlo enamorado con sus hermosos "dotes" hereditarios, llegaron a formar una unión fuerte y ahora eran una y tal vez la única familia más importante de todo el Londres Mágico. La rubia mujer pasaba sus días pensando en su hijo, faltaba medio año para que éste cumpliera la mayoría de edad (17 años) y recibiera completamente su herencia Veela. Esto la tenía en continua preocupación, pues deseaba que su vástago pronto encontrara pareja y ella por su parte, ya había acordado con la familia Parkinson en que su joven hija fuera la elegida para desposarse con el hermoso rubio. La chica, Pansy Parkinson trataba de serle siempre agradable y provocativa al rubio, pero éste solo tenía cabeza para pensar en otras cosas. Pansy sentía que todo cuánto hacía en verdad resultaba inútil pues el rubio solo se la pasaba pensando en el día en que Voldemort le llamara para que formara parte de sus filas de mortífagos. Y no era que él lo deseara, lo hacía solo para demostrarle a Potter que él también podía ser uno de los más cercanos al Señor Tenebroso; cosa que solo hacía reír al joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Y ahora que Dumbledore lo invitó a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, y él había aceptado ser espía para ellos lo tenía bastante mortificado. Aún le preocupaba más aquellas palabras que el viejo director de Dumbledore le hubiera dicho Harry te ama… . ¿Cómo podría saberlo ese mago?, Draco sabía que el director era alguien muy sabio y que tenía amplios conocimientos de todo a su alrededor; pero le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza el hecho de que él mismo había dicho que quería a Harry Potter… ¿era verdad eso que había dicho¿en verdad lo quería?. Draco Malfoy no estaba seguro de ello, sabía que el tiempo que estudiaban juntos en Hogwarts los cuáles eran cinco años, pues estaban cursando su sexto grado de estudios; lo había encontrado algo intrigante, tanto que lo llevó a convertirse en su mejor amigo. Con el tiempo, el joven hijo de los Potter comenzó a sentir cierta clase de atracción por el heredero de los Malfoy. Era un chico muy hermoso, nadie podría compararse con su belleza innata y el hecho de ser una persona inalcanzable, lo hacía aún más atrayente para el de ojos verdes. Desde que cursaron su cuarto año de estudios, era conocido que Harry mostraba mucho interés en el rubio, seguido se veía como el ojiverde consentido de Voldemort daba demasiadas muestras de afecto hacia Draco. Regalos, atenciones, miradas, susurros, caricias… todas mostraban que indudablemente Draco Malfoy había atrapado el corazón del joven Potter. Pero el rubio lo amaba?, le gustaba mucho que ese guapo slytherin estuviera literalmente besándole los pies; pero aún no se sentía completamente atado a él; no negaba que Harry Potter era muy atrayente y sexy pero no lo amaba. Como todos sabían, ese rubio era alguien inalcanzable.

Por su parte, Harry Potter era un chico de personalidad oscura. Era un poco alto, delgado pero atlético, y esto era un hecho ya que siempre se ejercitaba en sus duros vuelos en escoba y en sus prácticas de quidditch. También gustaba de nadar en el Lago Negro al cual parecía no tenerle miedo alguno. Siempre se le veía vestido de colores oscuros haciendo resaltar mucho más sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas. Al cursar su quinto grado de estudios se deshizo de sus anteojos pues se curó él mismo con un hechizo la falta de vista que padecía. Había sido el preferido de Dumbledore hasta llegar el tercer grado de estudios cuando se dio cuenta que el joven hijo de los Potter comenzaba a comportarse retraído y algo aislado de los demás chicos. La mayor parte del tiempo lo veía hablando con Snape y en algunas ocasiones lo había descubierto meditando sentado a la orilla del lago por las noches. El viejo mago director pudo comprobar las sospechas que comenzaba a tener cuando una noche llegó su espía Snape, para contarle como fue que Voldemort había dejado en claro a todos sus sirvientes mortífagos que el joven Harry Potter era su consentido así como también su protegido. Cabe decir que los mortífagos temían al muchacho de ojos esmeraldas y hasta el día de hoy lo obedecían y le mostraban un profundo respeto lo cual enorgullecía al Señor Tenebroso.

Fue en su cuarto año que Harry empezó a notar como el joven hijo de los Malfoy se había convertido en un muchacho muy hermoso, había comenzado a admirar sus bellos ojos plata, que parecían gotas brillantes de mercurio; eran algo que ninguna cosa podría igualar jamás. Sus delicados y exquisitos rasgos lo hacían algo muy tentador para el joven Potter, al igual que el movimiento de su esbelto y delicado cuerpo parecían hechizar a cualquier mortal que pusiera los ojos en él. Su pálida piel nívea, aterciopelada y suave, eran pocas las veces que la había podido acariciar, pero aún podía sentir esa delicia en sus dedos al haberlo hecho… era hechizante. Sus labios carmín eran una obsesión al igual que ese incitante lunar que tenía en su cuello. Draco Malfoy se había convertido en el centro de atención del joven Potter, y esto causaba un poco de temor a los Malfoy, pues Lucius sabía que Voldemort daría cualquier cosa que el hijo de los Potter le pidiera y si esto era así, entonces seguramente su joven y hermoso hijo sería dado a Harry Potter. Sabía que el chico de ojos esmeraldas provenía de familia de sangre pura, que era "muy" poderoso y que sin duda alguna era un buen partido para su hijo, pero a lo que el mayor de los Malfoy temía era a que un futuro con Harry Potter era impredecible, pues poseyendo el alma de Voldemort, entregar a su hijo al muchacho equivaldría a entregarle a Draco a Voldemort y eso era algo que lo llenaba de angustia, pues el Señor Tenebroso era alguien de mente enferma y depravada y aún no sabía si el joven Potter era totalmente manejado por este ser.

Draco comenzó a notar que la noche avanzaba y que Harry Potter no regresaba a su habitación, ya que ambos compartían techo en el mismo dormitorio en Slytherin. Comenzó a impacientarse, temía que hubiera otro nuevo llamado de Voldemort, tal vez una nueva misión en la que el joven de ojos verdes nuevamente participaría. Sabía que Harry era un mago muy poderoso y que sin lugar a dudas cumpliría con éxito la misión a la que el Señor Tenebroso le encomendara. Lo que el joven rubio temía era que Potter hubiera descubierto que ahora él formaba parte de los aurores. Aún su mente se encontraba sumida en lo que sucedió la tarde de ese mismo día.

FLASHBACK

Draco caminaba por los corredores del castillo, se dirigía hacia las mazmorras. Había acabado de tomar su comida y se disponía a hacer su tarea en la sala común de Slytherin. A medida que caminaba por ese solitario pasillo podía escuchar ciertos pasos que parecían acecharlo; caminó más rápido tratando de dejar atrás a quienquiera que fuera, pero aún seguía sintiendo que alguien lo seguía. Su piel comenzó a erizarse pensando en lo peor, armándose de valor volteo hacia atrás... vio el corredor vacío, se quedó un momento estático en pie viendo para todos lados aún sin encontrar nada. Dio media vuelta sobre su propio pie y dio un enorme grito al ver a alguien parado frente a él, cayó al piso por la impresión.

-¡Potter! –lo miró fulminante- tal parece que comienzas a encontrar cierto deleite en asustarme...

-Tal vez... –le sonrió algo sarcástico.

-No sé que es lo que pretendes al tomarme por sorpresa... –le espetó el rubio algo enfadado mientras se ponía de pie sacudiéndose su túnica.

-¿"Tomarte" Draco? –frunció el ceño- ... no trates de tentar al diablo...

-Por Salazar, Potter... déjate de morbosidades y de darle otro sentido a lo que te estoy diciendo... –(aclarando de una vez, así le decía el rubio para mostrarle que estaba molesto con él). Los dos chicos entraron a las mazmorras y sentándose en la mesa de la sala común, dispusieron de hacer los deberes que le encargaran los maestros. Draco notó como era que al parecer, Harry Potter no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry? –le preguntó el rubio al ver que al parecer, Potter no lo dejaría trabajar en sus tareas.

-Me preguntaba si pensarás decirme que era lo que Snape deseaba hablar contigo ayer por la tarde.

Draco sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies al ver el rostro de Harry y su mirada fija en sus ojos plata, como si deseara penetrar en su mente; trató de actuar firme y sin nerviosismo pues Harry era muy listo. –¿Ayer? Bien, pues Snape deseaba invitarme a tomar clases particulares de "legeremancia" con él.

-¿Legeremancia?, bueno seguro te servirá para que adivines los estúpidos pensamientos de tu madre acerca de con quien te quiere desposar y así tal vez te prevengas desde antes... –Harry levantó una ceja en un gesto desdeñoso- pero no entiendo¿porqué no me invitó Snape a mi también? –le preguntó sonando muy inocente y dulce, pero su mirada dejaba ver la malicia que encerraba esa pregunta. Draco se humedeció los labios algo nervioso.

-Pues dijo que seguramente siento tu el consentido del Señor Tenebroso, él te habría enseñado legeremancia personalmente; así que no tenía c aso que te invitara también.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó mirando al rubio maliciosamente. Draco encontró bastante sospechosa aquella mirada- pues no se equivocó Snape al decírtelo... Voldemort me enseñó legeremancia desde mediados de cuarto año y ahora puedo decirte que la dominó bastante bien...

Draco sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza. Si Potter era experto en la legeremancia, seguramente habría advertido que Dumbledore lo había nombrado su espía y nombrado auror de la Orden del Fénix... el rubio sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal. Harry se acercó peligrosamente al hermoso y exquisito rostro del rubio, quien trataba de ocultar con todos sus dotes Malfoy el temor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Me dirás también que fue lo que habló Dumbledore contigo? –lo miró intimidante, mientras acariciaba con su mano el delicado rostro del rubio quien parecía no pestañear. Draco rápidamente hizo uso del arte de la "oclumancia" que su padre le enseñara desde chico, era muy peligroso el dejar abierta su mente y los sucesos que habían pasado recientemente para que el protegido de Voldemort los descubriera. Haciendo uso de su impenetrable máscara Malfoy, sonrió tratando de verse burlón.

-Por lo que veo, no puedo ocultarte nada ¿no es así Harry? –el rubio le sonrió y tomando la mano del sexy ojiverde, rozó sus labios por su palma haciendo que Potter desviara su mirada a la insinuante boca del rubio- ...el viejo Dumbledore quería decirme que no te dejara solo, porque te haría daño el estar mucho tiempo aislándote de los demás porqué así le darías más oportunidades al Señor Tenebroso de atarte a él.

Harry sonrió algo divertido –de modo que el viejo loco aún cree que puede hacerme cambiar¿no? –el ojiverde se puso de pie y antes de cruzar la puerta para salir de las mazmorras, volteo hacia el rubio- ... por cierto, olvidaba decirte que a parte de saber legeremancia, también manejo totalmente la oclumancia; por sí no lo sabías... Draco.

-¿Algún día me dirás cuántas "artes" más sabes manejar, Harry?

-Sé de una que se manejar muy bien... –lo miró seductoramente- ... pero ese "arte" lo guardo solo para ti, mi querido Draco... –y salió guiñándole un ojo al bello rubio quien al ver salir a Harry, se dejó caer aliviado a la silla, llevándose ambas manos a la cara sintiéndose algo preocupado y nervioso.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Draco Malfoy yacía en su cama, dormía intranquilo pues el saber que Potter no había regresado a su habitación, lo llenaba de nerviosismo. Comenzó a soñar que alguien lo besaba suave y dulcemente en los labios. El beso fue tornándose más apasionado hasta llegar a convertirse en algo salvaje; su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al sentir que una mano lentamente le recorría el muslo interno hasta llegar a acariciarle suavemente esa delicada parte entre sus piernas. Draco abrió los ojos rápidamente, alcanzó a ver unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas en la profunda oscuridad de la habitación, los cuales en un segundo desaparecieron completamente. Abrazándose a sí mismo sintiendo algo de miedo, comenzó a caminar despacio hasta la cama del hijo de los Potter; lo encontró profundamente dormido. Se quedó de pie ahí a un lado de él, viéndolo por un momento. ¿En verdad lo amaba? Bueno, admitía que no le era indiferente... Harry sin duda era muy atractivo, no por nada traía vueltas locas a muchas de las chicas en todo Hogwarts, entre ellas la horrible "sangre sucia" de Granger, cosa que hacía enfadar bastante a su pobretón novio Weasley. Draco pudo ver como una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Harry.

-Harry... ¿fuiste tu, verdad? –le preguntó- pero... ¿cómo si no te has levantado de tu cama...?

-¿No lo disfrutaste, Draco? –le sonrió provocativamente mientras se sentaba en su cama viendo al aturdido rubio.

-Pero estabas dormido... ¿no es así?

-Vamos "rubio"... hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no conoces... –le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Sabías que estás demente, Potter?

-¿En serio? –le sonrió- no me lo habían dicho, pero sin duda me gusta como se oye cuando proviene de tus labios...

-A ti te gusta "todo" lo que sale de mis labios, Potter –le dijo el rubio algo ofendido.

-Bueno... también me gustaría poner algo dentro de ellos... –una leve sonrisita salió de labios de Harry- quizás... ¿un "muy" apasionado beso?

-Harry... –lo miró algo fastidiado.

-Bien, esta bien... ya no te molestaré, por ahora. –le sonrió juguetón- ¿me dejarías dormir en tu cama, abrazándote?... es una noche muy fría...

-Cómo si me pidieras permiso para hacerlo... –le espetó algo molesto mientras se dirigía a su cama. La luz de la luna iluminó la delicada figura del rubio. Harry Potter sonrió sintiendo algo dentro de él que le decía que ese rubio heredero de los Malfoy era sin duda más valioso que todo lo que pudiera poseer.

-Bueno Draco, te lo estoy pidiendo ahora... –le dijo el de ojos esmeralda mientras caminaba hacia el rubio viéndolo envolverse entre las sábanas y edredones de la cama- ¿me dejarás...? –le preguntó mientras le destapaba la cara e inclinándose hacia el rubio, le daba pequeños besos en el rostro- ¿o quieres que me marche a mi lugar...?

Draco sonrió al sentir esos pequeños y dulces besos que Harry le colocaba en sus ojos, en las mejillas, en su nariz... total, el rubio estaba divirtiéndose y eso era lo que importaba¿o no? –Anda Harry, ya sabes que no puedo negarle nada al consentido del Señor Tenebroso- le respondió mientras alzaba las colchas y haciéndole un espacio en su cama. Harry le sonrió y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo estrechamente a su cuerpo. Draco amaba sentir el cuerpo fuerte de Harry sobre él, le gustaba abrazarse a su espalda; se sentía protegido.

-Entonces no me negaras nada¿eh? –le preguntó juguetón el ojiverde mientras le mordisqueaba levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Lo siento Harry –sonrió Draco- sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo, solamente puedo entregarme a la persona a quien llegase a amar y es sólo con esa persona con quien me enlazaré en cuerpo y alma.

-Y cuando te vas a enterar que yo soy esa persona? –le preguntó el chico algo travieso.

-Ya cállate, Potter –le contestó el rubio mientras trataba de ocultar su risa escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Harry. Pasaron algunos minutos y el rubio pronto se durmió entre el calor del cuerpo de Potter; mientras el chico de ojos esmeraldas estaba aún despierto, observando al frágil y bello rubio dormido entre sus brazos. Sabía que en la tarde ese chico le había mentido acerca de lo que le dijera Dumbledore; sabía que le había mandado llamar por otras razones las cuales aún desconocía; por esa razón Harry se había alejado del castillo yéndose al lago para poder pensar. Él no era ningún tonto y sabía que si Voldemort se enteraba de que su amado rubio había tenido una conversación "muy significativa" con el viejo mago de Dumbledore, estaba seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso lo torturaría hasta la locura o quizá le daría muerte y eso era algo que él, Harry Potter no iba a permitir. Sentía algo muy fuerte hacia el rubio y no pensaba perderlo ni siquiera pensaba dejar que Voldemort le pusiera un dedo encima. Así que decidió guardar silencio ante el rubio haciéndole creer que no se había enterado de que le mentía y a la vez ocultaría esa información ante el Señor Tenebroso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, otro capítulo más. Esta historia trataré de hacerla diferente de las otras que he hecho, bueh, pues una que otra locura que se me llega a ocurrir, ustedes sabrán xP. La verdad es que si estará un poco tragediosa, pero no se me desanimen... tendrá final feliz... tal vez...muuaaaaajajajajajajajajaja, no se crean, se los prometo. ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios a: YO que no soy yo pero eres tu (me estás amanezando? bueno, te prometo que trataré de actualizarla pronto xP), Haruko FLCL (no te preocupes, te prometo que no le va a doler.. mucho.. Muaaaaajajajaajjaajajaja), Karla Ate, danybenitez (mira, a Harry si que le gusta Draco, pero en cambio al rubio como que aún no esta del todo convencido, lo que si te puedo decir es que le gusta tener la atención de Harry completamente en él x3), kanari, Dark Guy (Holas Dark!! pues espero que la historia si sea así de especial, xP un abrazo también para ti!!), LittleSweet Malfoy Oh (ya te extrañaba chica!!! bien, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado x3), Jack Dawson (gracias por tu comentario!). Espero haber aclarado dudas y demás... xP

Espero sus reviews!!!


	3. Aparece la Marca

Disclaimer: Todos todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling, yo solo los utilizo porque quiero y me conviene y me gusta hacerlo... ¿alguna duda?Muaaajajajajajjaajaja xP

No tenia internet desde el viernes, por eso no pude subir nada, bueno, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo... espero les guste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aparece la Marca**

Después de estar sentado por un buen rato a la orilla del lago, Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, venía pensativo y algo cansado ya que no le gustaba el que ahora Draco estuviera pasando la mayoría de las noches en sus clases de legeremancia, comenzaba a sospechar que eso solo era un pretexto que ocultaba algo más; y simplemente no le agradaba el hecho de que el rubio le estuviese ocultando información. No quería que el hermoso chico se estuviera metiendo en problemas al estar escuchando al viejo de Dumbledore, o quizás, el que ese anciano estuviera lavándole el cerebro con tal de que le ayudará, pues era seguro que si Voldemort se enteraba de esas cosas, el rubio sufriría grave peligro.

Harry caminaba por uno de los corredores del castillo cuando sintió que era llamado por el Señor Tenebroso. Sabía que la guerra estaba cada vez más cerca y que ahora más que nunca, Voldemort necesitaba de su presencia mucho más seguido que otros tiempos. Sonrió satisfecho y camino un poco más aprisa por aquel lugar, hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Se abrió paso entre sus demás compañeros.

-¿Tendremos práctica de quidditch hoy, Harry? –le preguntó el pelinegro de Zabini mientras dejaba a un lado su libro de pociones.

-¿Draco no les a informado aún?

-¿Acerca de qué? –le preguntó Nott algo intrigado, al cual se le unieron las miradas de Goyle y Crabbe.

-Mmmmh… de modo que no les ha dicho, bien, las prácticas serán una hora después de comer… espero verlos a todos¿entendido?

-Claro Harry –le trató de sonreír Zabini- ¿cuándo hemos dejado de ir a una práctica de quidditch?

-Lo sé… por cierto, Theo me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

Nott asintió y ambos chicos se dirigieron a un rincón apartado de los demás slytherins. Harry después de percatarse que nadie los escuchaba, miró fijamente a Nott mientras éste lo observaba algo extrañado por su actitud. -¿Qué sucede Harry?

-Theo, tu sabes muy bien que eres la persona en la que más confío en todo Slytherin… y por esta razón necesito confesarte algo muy importante.

-De que se trata Harry –lo miró intrigado.

-Antes de decírtelo, necesito saber primero si me vas a apoyar en todo Theo… pues no deseo obligarte a nada, pero sí me es necesario el poder contar con alguien de mi lado.

-Harry… -le puso una mano sobre su hombro- sabes que confío en ti ciegamente, tu solo dime que sucede… te juro que no te traicionaré y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote…

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar Theo –le sonrió Harry- he recibido un llamado de Voldemort y es necesario que me cubras¿me entiendes?

-¿El señor tenebroso te ha llamado? –le preguntó algo temeroso- ¿te va a mandar a una misión?

-No lo sé aún Theo… pero necesito que mantengas ocupado a Draco en mi ausencia…

-¿A Draco? –lo miró extrañado- pero que Draco no es parte de todo esto? Pensé que por ser hijo de Lucius el Señor Tenebroso lo miraba con buenos ojos… ¿porqué desconfías de él?

-Theo… tengo mis razones para hacerlo y no es que desconfíe de él; es solo que pienso que Dumbledore esta tratando de meterse entre nosotros y no deseo poner a Draco en peligro… ¿me entiendes?

-Claro… -le sonrió Nott- y no te preocupes Harry, yo cuidaré a tu Draco… pierde cuidado y espero que todo te salga bien con el Señor Tenebroso.

-No tiene porque salir mal, Theo… nos vemos en la hora de comida en el Gran Comedor… y no digas nada de esto a Draco, no quiero ponerlo nervioso.

-Lo sé…

Harry vio como el chico castaño se alejaba llevándose a Zabini, Crabbe y a Goyle con él; dejando a Harry solo en la habitación. Éste se dirigió a su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, puso un hechizo de seguridad en la puerta para que nadie entrara y tomando su varita, desapareció de ahí. Harry en poco tiempo y con ayuda de Voldemort se había convertido en un experto en la aparición, esto debido a que el Señor Tenebroso lo encontraba muy necesario para que el joven Potter no tuviera problemas en cuánto a tener que escapar a hurtadillas del castillo. Así cada vez que necesitara verlo, solo el muchacho necesitaría concentrarse en la guarida del Tenebroso y aparecer ahí.

Mientras en Hogwarts; Nott, Goyle y Zabini caminaban por el campus. Nott aún seguía pensando en lo que su amigo Harry le pidiera, sabía que el ojiverde confiaba en él y estaba seguro que nunca lo traicionaría; solo que había una cosa que no lograba entender… ¿porqué Dumbledore andaba metido entre Harry y Draco? Sabía que desde hacía tiempo, para ser más precisos desde mediados del tercer grado, el anciano director se había distanciado poco a poco del ojiverde, hasta el grado de alejarse completamente de él. ¿Acaso tenían algo que ver las nuevas clases de legeremancia que ahora impartían clandestinamente al joven Draco? Estaba seguro que algo raro estaba sucediendo y Harry no se lo diría pues al ojiverde no le gustaba tener demasiado informados a sus compañeros pues también trataba de protegerlos de Voldemort y sus posibles llamados. Theodore sabía que Harry era un mago muy poderoso y un líder nato, debido a esto todos los estudiantes de Slytherin confiaban en él ciegamente.

-¿Qué piensas Theo? –le preguntó Zabini.

-En Harry… el señor tenebroso le ha mandado llamar…

-¿Una misión? –le preguntó Goyle.

-No lo sabe aún, pero me pidió que mantuviera ocupado a Draco hasta que el llegase…

-¿A Draco? –Zabini lo miró extrañado- pero porqué a él?

-Por el momento no se los puedo decir, solo debemos ocultarle dónde está Harry y no decirle nada de esto… ¿entienden?

-Claro… -le contestaron a una voz- por cierto… mira Theo, ahí viene Draco… y se ve enojado.

-Ya saben… no digan nada que ponga en evidencia a Harry.

-Bien –le contestaron al unísono nuevamente. Draco se acercó a ellos hasta quedar frente a sus amigos mirándolos algo molesto.

-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estaban metidos?

-Venimos de las mazmorras Draco… ¿porqué? –le preguntó Zabini- ¿nos estabas buscando?

-¿Tu que crees, estúpido? –le espetó molesto, y de pronto se percató que el chico de ojos esmeralda no venía con ellos- … y donde está Harry?

-No lo hemos visto… ¿lo has visto tu, Theo? –preguntó Goyle haciéndose el desentendido.

-No… ¿cómo lo voy a ver si hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo Goyle??

-Mmmm… buen punto…

-¿Tu lo has visto, Draco? –preguntó Zabini sonriéndole al rubio.

-¿Tu crees que si lo hubiera visto estaría preguntándoles por él, imbécil?

-Oye… -le respondió molesto- no es necesario que ofendas, Draco.

El rubio muy molesto paso aventándolos muy ofendido, abriéndose paso entre ellos, se dirigía al castillo. Nott corrió hacia él, deteniéndolo de un brazo.

-Bien… te diré donde esta… -le dijo en un gesto cansado.

-Vaya…comienzas a pensar razonablemente, Theo… -le sonrió el rubio- dime dónde esta.

-Fue a Honeydukes, me dijo que iría a comprarte de tus chocolates favoritos pues deseaba darte una sorpresa esta noche, después de la cena y que hubiéramos regresado a nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Una sorpresa?... –lo miró frunciendo el ceño confundido, luego sonrió satisfecho- bueno… seguramente ha de querer seguir intentando convencerme de que me acueste con él…

-¿Es que todavía no lo hacen? –le sonrió el castaño- vaya Draco, y yo que llegué a pensar que sería con Harry con quien te enlazarías…

-Aún no cumplo la mayoría de edad, Theo –le sonrió- y de igual forma, aún no sé que pensar de esto, pues tu sabes que recibiendo la herencia veela, no sé si Harry solo vaya a estar atado a mi por la atracción o si en verdad vaya a estar conmigo porque me ame; tal vez por eso lo he pensado tanto…

-Pero aún faltan días para que heredes tus dotes Draco y yo he visto que Harry a estado junto a ti desde quinto grado… es por eso que ahora no veo en que pueda llegar a afectar.

-Cómo lo has dicho, ha estado junto a mí desde quinto y aún no me ha dicho nada… solo demostrarme cuánto es lo que desea acostarse conmigo. Y ahora que faltan solamente unos días en que reciba "completamente" la herencia, pues, estoy seguro que el deseo que tiene hacia mí va a aumentar mil veces y no me gustaría enlazarme con él hasta no estar seguro de que en verdad sienta algo por mi o solo es simple deseo. Además, quiero probar a Harry cuando esto llegue a suceder…

-¿Probarlo? –lo miró confundido- y cómo supones que harás eso Draco…

-Sí Theo… -el rubio le enseño un frasco con una poción- ¿ves esto?

-Sí… no me digas que es…

-Así es… la preparé anoche –la volvió a guardar- se la daré a beber a Harry y así cuando reciba la herencia Veela, él estará inmune a los efectos de ésta y así pienso probarlo…

-Draco… en verdad que tu solo te complicas las cosas.

-Yo se lo que hago… -le guiñó un ojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en un lugar apartado de Hogwarts, habían pasado solamente unos segundos desde que el joven Harry Potter apareciera ante la presencia del Señor Tenebroso dejando una estela de espeso humo negro tras de sí, se hizo visible a los ojos de Voldemort inclinándose respetuosamente ante él. Vestido con su larga túnica negra y la capucha larga en pico que casi le ocultaba el rostro por completo escondiéndolo en la sombra. Solo el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban entre tanta oscuridad -¿Me mandaste llamar?

-Harry… -le siseó aquel ser de piel escamosa y profundos ojos rojos, estaba sentado en una enorme silla negra que asemejaba a un trono antiguo; acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini mientras ésta le siseaba levemente, el lugar estaba en completas penumbras haciendo más terrorífica la presencia del mago oscuro en el- … me es grato verte de nuevo…

-Usted es quien me honra con su llamado mi señor…

-Sabes que solamente te llamo cuando es indispensablemente necesario; ya que no me gusta molestarte si no es por alguna buena razón…

-Lo sé, mi Lord… -Harry podía ver y sentir como era que el Señor Tenebroso le temía, aún no sabía cual sería la razón por la que lo hacía. Pero le gustaba ver que Voldemort no era del todo fuerte como muchos suponían –debo decir que aunque me encuentro muy halagado por la preferencia que siente por mí y por todas sus consideraciones, no es ninguna molestia el cumplir con sus llamados, mi señor.

Voldemort sonrió complacido ante el comentario del joven postrado frente a él. Se puso de pie dejando a Nagini retorciéndose en la silla vacía, mientras la tela negra vaporosa de su vestimenta parecía flotar estática por aquella habitación de paredes oscuras y podridas con olor a muerte. El tenebroso caminó lento alrededor de Harry mientras se acariciaba sus huesudas manos con sus largos dedos. No dejaba de ver al de ojos esmeralda postrado a sus pies, le complacía en sobremanera el que Harry Potter le fuera leal, pues era hijo de unos magos poderosos y ahora, que él había depositado parte de su alma en el joven hijo de los Potter, éste se había convertido en alguien digno de temer debido a su fuerza ya que superaba con creces al mismísimo Voldemort. Éste lo sabía y se sentía orgulloso de ser aquel quien manejaba al hermoso muchacho. ¿Manejaba? Bien, Voldemort quería creer eso, pero sabía que Potter era demasiado fuerte para dejarse influenciar por él; así que solo se concentraba en "mostrarle" el camino que debía de seguir, tratando de ser sumamente protector y considerado con el muchacho. Sabía que como el chico había crecido solo desde bebé, era seguro que buscara la confianza que solamente un padre podría darle a un hijo y era por esa razón que Voldemort trataba de que Harry Potter viera a un tutor en él, y no era que le agradara hacerlo, sino que le era conveniente esto.

-Harry… -le dijo el tenebroso mientras parecía pensar lo que deseaba decirle- hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí… -sonrió funestamente- … es algo que hará muy feliz a Dumbledore…

-Sólo dígame que es lo que desea que haga y lo haré, mi señor.

Voldemort sonrió y levantó el mentón de Harry con su mano mientras le acariciaba la cicatriz en la frente. Plantó sus macabros ojos rojos y lentamente fue acercando su escamoso rostro al del joven muchacho, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, tan cerca de él que Harry pudo probar el aliento fétido de ese maligno ser. –Sin duda eres mi favorito Harry… sabes que no te dejaré sin recompensa…

-Lo sé, mi señor… -Harry sonrió malévolamente mientras fijaba más sus ojos esmeraldas imponiéndose a los rojos del tenebroso, éste sonrió orgulloso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El joven Potter apareció nuevamente en su dormitorio, encontrando que al parecer todo había resultado bien. Nadie había intentado entrar a la habitación. Salió del dormitorio hacia la sala común de Slytherin, encontró sentado frente a la chimenea al pelinegro de Zabini quien al verlo se levantó inmediatamente yendo a su encuentro.

-Harry… Theo nos comentó acerca de lo que le pediste…

-¿Y? –le preguntó algo molesto.

-Pues que a sido algo difícil el mantener a Draco tranquilo… Theo le dijo que habías salido a escondidas a Honeydukes a comprarle sus chocolates… ya sabes cuales, como una sorpresa para él y me encargó que te diera estos –le entregó una caja con los finos chocolates que eran los más caros que existían- …estos los estaba guardando para él, pero me pidió que te los diera para que se los regalaras a Draco esta noche, ya que los dos estuvieran en su habitación y así no levantar sospechas de donde habías estado realmente…

-Entiendo… -Harry sonrió complacido viendo la elegante caja de dulces-… dile a Theo que luego hablaré con él, por cierto¿dónde están todos?

-En el pasillo, Theo y Goyle aún están entreteniendo a Draco mientras yo me venía a advertirte…

-Bien –Harry hizo un movimiento y la caja de chocolates desapareció de sus manos, sonriendo salió de las mazmorras al lado de Zabini, encontrándose con los tres chicos afuera. Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto (falso, por cierto) al ver salir a Harry. Se dirigió a él encarándosele furibundo.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios fuiste y porqué tardaste tanto, Potter?

-Atendiendo unos asuntos importantes, Malfoy. –Harry le sonrió pero el rubio pudo notar algo en los ojos esmeraldas del chico.

Draco guardó silencio y se le quedó viendo a Harry con una mirada sospechosa¿acaso era verdad lo que le había dicho Nott en cuanto al paradero del ojiverde?, apenas había participado en algunas clases de legeremancia con Snape y aún encontraba bastante difícil el penetrar en la mente de Harry, quien le sonreía algo burlón. Draco pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad el hijo de los Potter era un experto en la oclumancia.

-Creo que aún te falta mucha práctica para tratar de enterarte en lo que estoy pensando, Draco…

-Eres un tramposo, Potter –le contestó molesto, encontraba bastante divertido el hacerse el ofendido frente a Harry, pues sabía que tarde o temprano el ojiverde estaría tratando de contentarlo.

-¿Yo tramposo, Draco? –le sonrió mientras se acercaba sugestivamente y le hablaba al oído, haciendo que el joven hijo de los Malfoy se estremeciera- bien, si dices que yo soy un tramposo, entonces… ¿cómo podría llamarte yo al saber que te entrevistaste con Dumbledore y que me lo querías ocultar?

Draco no supo que contestarle, le fijo más la vista y torciéndole la boca le dio la espalda a Harry encaminándose rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor. El ojiverde sonrió, le encantaba hacer enfadar al rubio pues después estaba seguro que la reconciliación sabría mucho mejor con ese bello y presumido niño rico. Haciéndose compañía de Zabini y Nott se dirigieron también al Gran Comedor. Apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando tropezó con alguien antes de entrar.

-Weasley…

-Potter… -Ron giró la vista viendo a los otros dos Slytherins parados al lado de Harry- …veo que olvidaste traer a tu serpiente albina ¿o es que la ofendiste nuevamente?

-Weasley… -le sonrió dulcemente el ojiverde- …cuéntame que tal esta tu padre… ¿aún continua tratando de que tu madre recupere la cordura tras la muerte de Bill, o es que por fin se dio cuenta que no vale la pena el tratar de que tu madre recupere la razón… ¡Oh, es verdad!... tu madre estaba loca desde antes que ocurriera eso¿verdad?

-Eres un imbécil, Potter –el pelirrojo con la mirada cristalina y mostrando todo el odio que tenía iba a golpear al slytherin de ojos verdes cuando fue detenido por Hermione.

-Al menos habemos algunos estudiantes que "aún" contamos con familia… Potter –le respondió la castaña haciendo que el ojiverde la mirara con odio.

-¿Estás segura, Granger? –le preguntó Harry mirándola con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Hermione sintió un frió recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Lo estoy, Potter… -le respondió tratando de oírse firme y ambos Gryffindors entraron al comedor dejando aún afuera a los tres Slytherins.

-Esos Gryffindors… -dijo Zabini mientras veía a la pareja perderse entre los demás estudiantes buscando lugar en su respectiva mesa-… Granger se siente muy fuerte al tener el respaldo de Dumbledore tras ella, si no fuera así…

-No te preocupes, Blaise –le respondió Harry sonriendo malicioso- en verdad me dan lástima.

Los tres chicos entraron al Gran Comedor, Harry sonrió al ver sentado en la mesa de las serpientes al dueño de sus más de mil fantasías. Draco se encontraba sonriendo, platicando atentamente con Goyle, Crabbe y Pansy quienes al parecer tenían una conversación muy agradable. El rubio pasó su lacio y suave cabello platinado tras la oreja, dejando ver su exquisito y delicado perfil que tanto amaba el de ojos verdes. Sin tiempo que perder los tres chicos se dirigieron a su mesa. Harry se sentó exactamente frente al rubio de Draco Malfoy, quien al verlo lo ignoró haciéndose ver más interesado en la plática de Crabbe que en el chico sentado frente a él. Harry sonrió y trató de poner atención a lo que el robusto chico contaba.

-…y Snape les quitó diez puntos a esos torpes chiquillos de Gryffindor por andar corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿A quién le tocaba guardia, Crabbe? –le preguntó Pansy.

-A la "sabelotodo" de Granger…

-Menuda suerte –sonrió Draco- estoy seguro que Snape no dejará pasar la oportunidad de castigar a la "sangre sucia".

-Potter… -Harry volteo hacia un lado viendo a un trío de lindas chicas de Ravenclaw sonriéndole muy coquetas, sobre todo la chica oriental de cabello largo llamada Cho- …¿tendrán práctica de quidditch hoy?

-Sí Cho, practicaremos después de haber comido.

-¿Aceptarían algo de público? –le sonrió algo provocativa. A la chica le gustaba Harry Potter desde hacía tiempo y no se le podía culpar ya que el slytherin estaba de muy buen ver.

-Por supuesto, Cho –le sonrió Harry sugestivamente. Las chicas se alejaron con esas risitas traviesas, mientras Draco miraba fijamente a Harry, realmente enfadado. El ojiverde notó la mirada del rubio y girando la cara hacia él, le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Sucede algo, Draco? –le preguntó inocentemente sonriendo ante tal situación.

-No Harry… no pasa nada –le sonrió el rubio tragándose los celos que sentía al ver que esa estúpida de Cho Chang anduviera de coqueta ofrecida con SU Harry.

-Creí haber visto que te habías molestado… -le guiñó un ojo el chico- estoy seguro que me equivoqué entonces…

-Claro Harry… seguramente viste mal.

-Sí, debió haber sido eso… -Harry se llevo el jugo de calabaza a la boca, mientras sonreía triunfal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slytherin había apartado el campo para sus practicas, los chicos comenzaban a llegar con sus escobas en mano dispuestos a pasar una tarde divertida y a fortalecerse pues deseaban sin duda en ganar al patético equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de mañana. En las butacas se podía ver a un trío de chicas de Ravenclaw muy risueñas, saludando a cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas quien les devolvía el saludo sonriéndoles amigablemente.

-Se ve que Chang está que se muere por ti, Harry –le dijo sonriendo Nott poniéndose al lado de Potter, flotando en su escoba. Nott era un cazador del equipo, al igual que Draco (quien por cierto no dejaba de ver a Harry y a Cho muy molesto) y Zabini, mientras Crabbe y Goyle eran golpeadores del equipo. Harry era el buscador, cosa por la cual casi siempre ganaban la victoria al final de cada partido.

-No es que sea presumido… pero lo sé –le sonrió el ojiverde mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica oriental y esta se sonrojaba.

-¿Podrías dedicarte a buscar la estúpida sntich, Potter, y dejar de ver a esa… horrible Ravenclaw? –le preguntó muy serio el rubio parándose frente a Harry y ocultándole a Chang de la vista.

-Creí haberte oído decir que no te habías molestado, Draco… -le sonrió Harry divertido.

-No estoy molesto, estúpido… y si sigues distrayéndote seguro perderemos mañana ante esos Gryffindors!!

-Ah vaya… no estás molesto… -se le quedó viendo- de todas maneras no sé porque te preocupas, si siempre le ganamos a los Gryffindors.

-Sólo cállate y juega, Potter – el rubio se alejó de ahí volando muy aprisa en su escoba, iba enojado y sin importarle casi tumbaba a Zabini de su escoba. Harry sonrió satisfecho. Escucho un aleteo a un lado de él y solo levantando el brazo, atrapó la snitch rápidamente y sin verla; pues seguía con la vista fija en el rubio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era tarde, Harry había dicho a sus compañeros que iría a dormir un rato a su dormitorio, y encaminándose ahí, cerró la puerta. Fue directo a su cama y acomodando un par de almohadas y tendiéndoles la colcha encima, tomó su varita y agitándola hizo un hechizo ilusionador, haciendo que cualquiera que entrara al dormitorio, viera aquellas almohadas tendidas en la cama como si fueran Harry Potter dormido. Puso un hechizo de seguridad en su cama, por si alguien intentaba acercarse. Sonrió complacido al ver, acostado en su cama, a Harry Potter "la ilusión". Escuchó ruidos y se escondió tras su capa de invisibilidad. Vio que era Draco quien entraba al cuarto, viendo al supuesto Harry dormido.

-¿De modo que ya te dormiste, Harry? –sonrió el rubio y camino de puntillas hasta su ropero, sacando un suéter delgado, pues comenzaba a sentirse algo de frió. Dio vuelta y volviendo a sonreír al doble de "Harry" se salió del dormitorio sin hacer ruido. El ojiverde se quitó la capa y no pudo evitar el sonreír ante lo considerado del rubio. Sabía que en la noche que estuvieran juntos de vuelta en el dormitorio, tendría que contentar al rubio quien se había molestado por su tardanza de la mañana y por lo de la linda chica de Cho. De verdad que le iban a servir de mucho los chocolates que le diera Nott para el rubio. Harry sonrió y partió pues tenía una misión que cumplir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hagrid caminaba por el bosque prohibido, venía de dejarle comida a Aragog. Caminaba silbando muy concentrado en la melodía que producía mientras venía viendo a su alrededor, muy precavido de lo que le fuera a salir. De pronto escucho un silbido, guardó silencio tratando de escuchar nuevamente. No paso mucho tiempo en volver a oírlo, Hagrid bajó la tina donde llevaba el alimento y tomando su arco y flecha comenzó a apuntar hacia la copa de los árboles, a dónde se había escuchado aquel sonido. No lograba ver nada, por más que trataba de buscar a su alrededor, no encontraba nada sospechoso. Levantando su tina y girando sobre su propio pie, dio vuelta para irse al castillo cuando una figura se le atravesó al frente dándole tremendo susto.

-¡Harry! –el gigante se llevó la mano al pecho- me asustaste… ¿qué haces fuera del castillo?

-Pues… nada en realidad… -le contestó caminando hacia el gigante, quien dio un paso atrás- … ¿tu qué haces aquí, Hagrid?

-Vengo de darle de comer a Aragog… -le contestó mostrándole la tina vacía- … ya está muy viejo… no creo que nos duré mucho tiempo.

-¿Hablas de Aragog o de Dumbledore? –le sonrió el ojiverde, a lo que el gigante se molesto por tremenda grosería hacia su adorado mago.

-¡Harry! –le regañó- no estés jugando así con Dumbledore… sé que ya es viejo, pero es muy poderoso… además, te quiere mucho…

-¿Quererme?

-Sí Harry… siempre ha tratado de ayudarte… -el gigante se quedó pensativo y serio- últimamente ha estado muy triste por tu distanciamiento Harry; al igual que todos aquí… sé que ahora eres el estudiante más avanzado de Hogwarts y que por lo mismo estás más ocupado en tus estudios, pero esa no es razón para haberte vuelto distante con nosotros, Harry…

-Lo siento Hagrid –bajó la vista al piso el ojiverde- sé que me he aislado… pero, todo tiene una explicación… además, yo también he estado triste… y voy a seguir estando así por varios días…

-Pero… seguro todo tiene solución Harry –le dijo el gigante tratando de animarlo y apoyando su grande mano en su hombro- … dime¿porqué estás triste?

Harry levantó la vista entristecida hacia el gigante, viéndolo con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos esmeraldas -… estoy triste por tu muerte…

-¿Por mi muerte? –Hagrid le sonrió- que cosas dices, pero si no estoy muerto "tontillo"…

-Ahora lo estarás… -el ojiverde le sonrió macabro, el gigante se hizo hacia atrás viendo como el muchacho sacaba su varita y lo apuntaba con firmeza mientras caminaba hacia él altivo y sin vacilar.

-Harry… no estés jugando… guarda eso… -le advirtió el gigante sintiendo como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, en realidad comenzó a sentir miedo ante aquel bello joven frente a él.

-No es un juego Hagrid… no sabes cuánto me pesa… pero así tiene que ser –le sonrió el chico. Vió como el gigante iba a levantar su arco y flecha pero el muchacho fue más rápido - ¡Avada Kedabra!

Un rayo verde salió disparado de su varita envolviendo al gigante. Un fuerte golpe hizo vibrar algunos de los árboles cercanos haciendo que miles de aves volaran asustadas por el cielo. Un relámpago se dejo ver en el cielo, las nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir el lugar mientras grandes gotas de lluvia caían al piso, mojando al gigante quien yacía en el piso muerto. Solo una gran calavera junto a una serpiente se dibujo en el cielo sobre el bosque prohibido, pareciendo disfrutar de aquella escena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry salió del dormitorio tallándose los ojos y bostezando a más no poder. Un grupo de chicos lo vio entrar a la sala común, mientras le sonreían.

-¿Cómo dormiste, Harry? –le preguntó Zabini sonriéndole mientras veía al rubio sentado a un lado de él. Harry se sentó al lado de Nott, acomodándose el cabello.

-Seguro que durmió muy plácidamente… -dijo el rubio- … debió estar soñando con esa "resbalosa" de Cho, si hasta estaba sonriendo en sueños…

-Vaya, no sabía que te habías quedado a cuidar mi sueño, Draco… -le sonrió el ojiverde.

-No digas tonterías, Potter –le respondió molesto. En eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al maestro de pociones a la sala común.

-Me acompañarán en este momento y sin decir una sola palabra, ahora… -les ordenó. Los chicos de Slytherin se formaron en parejas tras de su profesor y salieron de entre las mazmorras caminando por los pasillos. Los chicos vieron como también todos los Gryffindor, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffes bajaban también dirigiéndose al Gran Salón. Todos tenían una cara de curiosidad y nerviosismo, nadie sabía para que era que les habían llamado a todos y el porqué el viejo director Dumbledore tenía una cara triste. Todos se sentaron en unas grandes bancas que atravesaban lo largo de aquel salón, y guardando silencio, prestaron atención a lo que el mago anciano fuera a decirles.

-Mis queridos niños… -el mago suspiró-… es una época muy difícil la cual nos toco vivir a todos nosotros… La oscuridad a medida que pasa el tiempo se hace más densa y temible; y me llena de sorpresa el ver como a veces está tan cerca de nosotros que no alcanzamos a encender ninguna luz que nos ilumine y nos guardé de tanto mal. Hoy, mis queridos muchachos, es para mi muy lamentable el tener que informarles de una terrible noticia… -el mago pareció tomar aire- … Hogwarts, hoy se encuentra triste tras la pérdida de nuestro amado gigante y profesor del cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid…

Unos murmullos y leves llantos se dejaron oír en la habitación. Hermione tomó la mano de Ron, tratando de hacerse fuerte, pero una lágrima salió de sus ojos. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff lloraban en silencio, mientras Snape al igual que los estudiantes de su casa, Slytherin, permanecían con la vista fija en el piso en señal de respeto ante el dolor de sus compañeros.

-Mis queridos niños –siguió diciendo el mago- deben saber que Hagrid no murió por alguna enfermedad… Hagrid fue asesinado –el mago hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de sus estudiantes, sobre todo en la reacción de los chicos de Slytherin- hemos encontrado la "Marca Tenebrosa" demasiado cerca de Hogwarts lo cual nos hace estar en completa alerta… ya que Voldemort al dar muerte a nuestro querido Hagrid en el bosque prohibido, nos está haciendo saber que no está muy lejos de nosotros… que la guerra ya esta muy cerca… casi palpable… Es por eso que debido a estos sucesos recientes, queda estrictamente prohibida a todos los estudiantes, sin excepción, la salida del castillo… no habrá más viajes a Hogsmeade, pues el peligro esta acechando fuera de Hogwarts y no deseamos exponer más vidas.

Dumbledore bajó del estrado caminando hacia la puerta del Salón, seguido por todos los demás profesores y tras de ellos, todos los estudiantes de las distintas casas de Hogwarts los seguían de cerca, para acompañar al entierro del gigante.

El cementerio de Hogwarts se veía oscuro, lúgubre y triste… la lluvia acrecentaba más ese sentimiento de pérdida y de soledad. Dumbledore parado frente a donde se enterraría al gigante, daba un discurso de despedida, rodeado de los maestros y de los alumnos del instituto. Draco estaba pensativo… //¿quién pudo ser el que dio muerte a Hagrid?, mi padre me hubiera avisado si algo así se iba a cometer para que estuviera prevenido, pero no me dijo nada… y la marca –volteó hacia el bosque viendo en el cielo algo ya borrosa la "marca" del señor tenebroso- esto definitivamente está mal… ¿quién pudo ser…?//. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados, sintió un escalofrío al recordar al chico de ojos esmeraldas… sí, todo estaba claro, su salida tan sospechosa en la mañana… seguro había notado algo extraño en el brillo de esos ojos verdes; pero… si al gigante le dieron muerte apenas hacía un momento… entonces… ¿cómo era que Harry estaba dormido en su cama? Él mismo lo había visto. No, tal vez estaba tomando conclusiones apresuradamente, levantó la vista hacia Harry; lo vio como tenía la cara baja y la mirada completa en el piso. Se le veía tan triste y casi a punto de llorar. Draco recordó como era que Harry hablaba con el gigante, seguro la estaba pasando mal, suspiró. De pronto vio como el chico de ojos esmeraldas levantaba la vista y lo miraba. Draco pasó saliva con dificultad, Harry le sonrío en una forma que el rubio sintió temor, después el ojiverde le guiñó un ojo y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, volvió a bajar la vista al piso, con una mirada llena de tristeza. Draco aún estaba asustado ante el cinismo del ojiverde. Una pregunta nuevamente cruzó su mente… //¿Acaso Harry…?//…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, podrán ver que Harry es malo muy malito, actúa como un inocente cuando es bien mañoso xP... bueno eso parece ser... pero aun puede tener una oportunidad de salvarse... aunque el que ya no se salvó fue Hagrid jajajajajaajaja xP...

Gracias por sus reviews a: Haruko FLCL, Jack Dawson, LittleSweet Malfoy Oh, Dark Guy, Fami...

Ya saben... sigo esperando sus reviews!!!!


	4. Confesiones

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es creación de Draco Malfoy al igual que también le pertenece el amor de Harry Potter... así que abusados, muggles, si se atreven a quitarselo...xP (jajajajaja, nah que ver xP)...

Otro capitulo más, espero les guste... (porque a mi si me gusto... Muaaajajajajajajaja xP.. no se crean, ando media payasa...;D)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Confesiones**

Harry se encaminó hacia las mazmorras acompañado por Nott, Goyle y Zabini. Venían del funeral de Hagrid, había estado muy emotivo, muchos de los estudiantes estuvieron llorando. Hermione abrazaba a su novio Ronald Weasley al ver como era que el gigante ya no existía más. McGonagall tenía una mirada perdida al igual que el profesor Flitwick. Dumbledore tenía una sombra de gran pesar sobre sus hombros, no había perdido de vista al joven Potter, quien se miraba muy abatido por la muerte del gigante, o al menos eso aparentaba. Una ligera sospecha comenzaba a crecer en la mente del anciano mago, más se aferraba a creer que eran solo falsas suposiciones.

Draco venía caminando por los pasillos del castillo; Dumbledore había ordenado una reunión de emergencia con sus aurores esa misma noche. El rubio parecía distante en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, pues aún tenía grabada en su mente aquella imagen de Harry. Por un momento lo había visto tan abatido por la muerte del gigante, casi parecía que de un momento a otro comenzarían a salir gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos. Pero cuando el chico de los ojos esmeraldas se había percatado de que el rubio lo miraba incesante, levantó la vista hacia esos ojos plata que lo veían con intriga y duda. Harry Potter en solo un segundo, cambio su mirada adolorida por una mirada alegre acompañada de una sonrisa macabra. El rubio abrió la boca incrédulo ante aquella muestra de cinismo, el chico tras sonreírle, le guiñó un ojo. Después bajo de nuevo su vista al féretro poniendo de nuevo esa mirada triste y llorosa. Draco sintió que la tierra se le abría bajo los pies, el corazón le latía apresuradamente¿acaso Harry Potter había sido el asesino de Hagrid?. Ese pensamiento le rondaba la cabeza.

Pronto llegó al salón donde se reunía la Orden desde hacía un tiempo. Entró algo pensativo mientras le veían algunos de sus nuevos compañeros, entre ellos Remus Lupin y Ojo Loco Moody. Sin prestar atención a aquellas miradas, fue directamente a sentarse al lado de su padrino, el profesor Snape. Todos esperaban a que Dumbledore llegara y comenzará con la reunión. McGonagall no perdía de vista al rubio, parecía querer preguntarle algo.

-Joven Malfoy…

-¿Sí, profesora?

-¿Usted tenía idea de que esto iba a suceder? –le preguntó algo dudosa, mientras los demás aurores miraban atentamente al rubio.

-Con todo respeto, profesora, solo contestaré a las preguntas que el profesor Dumbledore tenga para mi. Ya que siento que mi deber es solo con él y con nadie más en esta habitación.

McGonagall no pudo evitar el mirar con el ceño fruncido al rubio altanero; Alastor Moody solo refunfuñaba entre dientes molesto mientras Lupin se había concretado a voltear la vista hacia la silla vacía del anciano mago. En un instante, llegó Dumbledore entrando a la habitación con una mirada algo triste. Tomó asiento y entrelazando sus dedos se dispuso a hablar.

-Voldemort se ha enterado de la destrucción de algunos de sus horrocruxes… presiento que por esa razón a dado muerte a Rubeus Hagrid, tal vez como una advertencia. Es preciso que ante las cosas que han estado sucediendo recientemente, cobremos más fuerza y no desistamos de lo que hasta ahora hemos logrado.

-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha tomado gran fuerza últimamente… recibimos informes también del Ministerio de magia, todos están alarmados… -intervino McGonagall algo nerviosa.

-Lo sé Minerva –Dumbledore apretó más sus manos- nos hemos enterado de que ahora en la mañana, el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, fue asesinado en su casa… nadie sabe quien fue; solo que la Marca Tenebrosa apareció encima de la casa de Cornelius. Al parecer, el viejo Cornelius ya no le fue útil al Tenebroso.

-Por supuesto que ya no le era útil –espetó Draco- cuando se enteró de que usted-ya-sabe-quien volvió nuevamente, y después de que le encargara una misión, la cual no pudo realizar, el señor tenebroso se molestó en gran manera… quizás por eso lo asesinó.

-¿Y usted sabe cuál era esa misión? –le pregunto el anciano al joven rubio. Éste negó con la cabeza- Voldemort; joven Malfoy, deseaba que Cornelius siendo aún ministro de magia le proporcionara una profecía… la que hablaba acerca de él y esta guerra. Temo que el viejo Cornelius se llenó de temor y por consiguiente no logró hacerlo.

-¿Una profecía? –preguntó el rubio algo intrigado.

-Así es, una muy importante para todos nosotros sin duda, Draco –el anciano le sonrió- después hablaré con usted en mi oficina. Ahora de lo que realmente deseo hablar es de otro asunto… Draco¿el joven Potter no le ha mencionado nada?

-No profesor… creo que empieza a dudar de las "supuestas" clases de legeremancia que estoy recibiendo. Ah, por cierto, me informó que es experto en oclumancia y legeremancia, y temo que por esa razón ahora es que sabe que me ví con usted esa noche, profesor Dumbledore.

El anciano sonrió satisfecho –lo sabía Draco… Harry es muy listo y no dudo que lo hubiera descubierto, ahora … ¿ha visto usted algún comportamiento extraño en él?

-Pues… no, aunque… esta mañana me dijo Nott que había ido hacia Hogsmeade…

-¿Salió del castillo? –preguntó incrédula McGonagall, los demás aurores voltearon a ver al joven rubio hijo de los Malfoy, pues era conocido por todos que Cornelius había sido asesinado esa misma mañana- ¿y a que salió?

-Supuestamente había ido a comprar chocolates a Honeydukes porque… -el rubio calló.

-¿Chocolates? –preguntó Lupin tratando de entender lo que el rubio decía- no entiendo¿para que?

Draco se puso rojo mientras bajaba la vista a la mesa apenado, Dumbledore sonrió conociendo lo que el rubio parecía querer ocultar. –Son cosas de adolescentes, Lupin… y muy comunes, por cierto. Draco, necesito que me diga una cosa, esta tarde… ¿dónde se encontraba Harry?

-Estaba dormido en la habitación, al menos eso vi cuando entré al dormitorio… -espetó el rubio algo pensativo.

-Bien… es todo joven Malfoy, puede retirarse.

Draco se levantó de su asiento algo contrariado, sentía que los mayores se quedarían a hablar de cosas importantes y a él simplemente lo estaban dejando a un lado de aquella conversación. Se sintió molesto con el director, quien antes de que el rubio abriera la puerta para salir, le habló atento. –Malfoy… ¿me haría el favor de ir a esperarme a mi oficina?... en un momento estaré ahí con usted.

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de aquella habitación. Tenía el pensamiento en lo que Dumbledore había hablado¿a cual profecía se refería? El no sabía nada de esto, y su padre tampoco le había contado nada acerca de una tal profecía que hablara de Voldemort. La verdad ya comenzaba a sentirse excluido de todo esto. Pero le habían preguntado por Harry, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore al igual que los demás aurores desconfiaban de el chico de ojos verdes y la verdad era que él mismo ya también comenzaba a desconfiar. Pronto llegó a la gárgola que tapaba la entrada a la oficina del director, después de decir la contraseña, ésta giró dejando ver la escalera de caracol frente a él. Draco aún pensaba en Harry, esa profecía tendría algo que ver con él? … ¿porqué era que Dumbledore deseaba hablar con él privado?. Comenzaba a sentirse confundido, subió aquellos escalones hasta llegar a la oficina y entró sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del anciano, esperando a que llegara.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin llego Dumbledore a la oficina, sonrió al rubio quien lo veía intrigado. -¿No tomaste ningún dulce de limón, Draco? Debo decirte que están deliciosos y en estos momentos tan tristes un dulce deja un buen sabor de boca… -el anciano le sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que desea hablar en privado conmigo?

-¿En privado? –Dumbledore le sonrió- no Draco, es solo que esto le incumbe solo a usted.

-¿A mí?

-Así es… -Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna- hace unos instantes en la reunión que tuvimos con la Orden, le mencione algo acerca de una profecía… ¿lo recuerda?

-Sí.. claro que lo recuerdo…

-Esa profecía, joven Malfoy, tiene mucho que ver con Harry…

-Pensé que hablaría de … usted-ya-sabe-quien…

-También lo hace, pero lo que realmente me importa es la parte que habla acerca del joven hijo de los Potter. Y no reparé en ello hasta que usted menciono que Harry era el último de los horrocruxes de Voldemort.

-¿Qué decía esa profecía?

-Habla del renacimiento del Tenebroso, pero la parte que yo quiero tratar con usted es acerca de esto:

"… y se levantará aquel que guarda el fin en su interior,

aquel que tiene el poder para traer luz a la oscuridad,

despertando de su sueño dormido

a la voz de una fuerte señal que lo ata a este mundo…"

-Pero… eso que tiene que ver con Harry? –le preguntó dudoso el rubio.

-Mira Draco –le sonrió el anciano- este pedazo de la profecía se refiere a Harry, ambos sabemos que creció solo y necesitando de alguna clase de apoyo que lo hiciera sentirse amado. Desgraciadamente, al poseer en su interior una parte del alma de Voldemort, ésta le a hecho sentir una clase de odio hacia los demás haciéndole creer que Harry se encuentra solo en este mundo sin nadie que se interese por él; lo a convertido en un joven vengativo y cruel debido a todo lo que Harry a sufrido desde su infancia. Pero estoy convencido de que aún su interior guarda a aquel muchacho noble y bueno que es el hijo de Lily y James. Solo que está dormido pues la parte del alma de Voldemort lo tiene más dominado, más ahora que estamos viviendo los indicios de la guerra. Y es aquí donde tu puedes ayudar a Harry, Draco y a la vez, ayudar a todo el mundo mágico…

-¿Pero cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Tú amor hacia él es "la señal que lo atará a este mundo", Draco –le sonrió el anciano- … cómo te dije hace tiempo, aún puedes salvar a Harry y esto lo harás demostrándole que te importa y que lo amas… estoy seguro que haciendo esto, lograrás despertar a Harry del dominio de Voldemort. Pues como todos sabemos, ese muchacho a demostrado que le eres "especial" Draco… y Voldemort no tiene nada que ver en eso…

-P-pero…

-¿Lo amas?

-Yo… -el rubio bajo la vista confundido- tal vez si lo amo… pero aún no estoy convencido en que él sienta lo mismo…

-¿Porqué lo dice? –le preguntó el director mostrándose comprensivo ante el rubio- ¿es que le ha demostrado otra cosa?

-Son cosas que no puedo hablar con usted…

El anciano sonrió y tomando un dulce de limón se lo llevó a la boca pensativo, mientras observaba a los cuadros dormir. –Tengo una duda, Draco… si como usted dice Harry esta enterado de que usted tiene "reuniones" conmigo (y esto es algo que realmente le interesaría a Voldemort), porqué razón es que todavía no se lo dice al Tenebroso?

-Quizás porque aún no esta convencido de ello…

-O tal vez sea porque no desea arriesgarlo a usted, joven Malfoy, y pretenda tenerlo a salvo de lo que seguramente le llegaría a pasar si Voldemort se entera que uno de sus "futuros aliados" lo ha traicionado.

Draco se quedó pensativo, aquellas palabras del anciano eran muy acertadas. Voldemort odiaría una traición y seguramente cobraría con la muerte a aquella persona que osara traicionarlo. Dumbledore sonrió viendo al joven rubio pensativo, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y le entregó una fotografía mágica mientras veía la reacción del rubio al verla.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas? –le preguntó el rubio mientras veía a una pareja feliz, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bello bebé.

-Son los padres de Harry, y ese bebé es su joven novio…

-NO es mi novio… -le dijo Draco levantando su vista de la foto para encararse al anciano.

-Bien… el bebé es Harry –el anciano sonrió divertido- …tal vez le ayude un poco el hacerle recordar a Harry que no está solo, que sus padres lo aman tanto que sin duda entregaron sus vidas para protegerlo… y Lily –el anciano suspiró, algo pensativo- … sin duda era muy inteligente, muy sabia… supo muy bien lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Voldemort entrara a esa habitación… sin duda tuvo una muy sabia decisión…

-¿De que rayos esta hablando? –le preguntó el rubio al no entender aquellas palabras del anciano. Dumbledore lo miró y solamente le sonrió muy tranquilo.

-Lo sabrá solamente si se decide en ayudarnos, Draco… en traer a Harry nuevamente al lado de la luz y despertar su alma del domino de Voldemort.

Draco bajó la vista nuevamente a la pequeña fotografía que tenía en sus manos, la observó mientras quedaba pensativo. Veía a Harry de bebé, sonriendo dulcemente… y ahora esa sonrisa que tenía definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con la pureza que antes poseía. Draco sabía que iba a ser una tarea sumamente difícil el hacer que Harry traicionara a Voldemort y se uniera al anciano mago de Dumbledore, pero aunque fuera peligroso el hacerlo, definitivamente valía la pena, pues no deseaba que Harry sufriera ni que estuviera a la disposición de un loco maniático como Voldemort. Y si era verdad que el verdadero Harry Potter aún dormía dentro de él, entonces tenía una muy buena razón para luchar…

-Pero… si hago esto, y si Harry logra despertar de su sueño… ¿no perderá el poder que Voldemort ha dejado en él y al hacer esto, no correrá grave peligro ante el Señor Tenebroso?

-Draco… -le sonrió el anciano- el Harry que aún yace dormido dentro de él, es sin duda, aún más poderoso de lo que el joven es ahora…

-¿Porqué puede estar tan seguro de ello? –le miró dudoso el rubio.

-Porqué Harry proviene de una familia de magos muy poderosa, Draco… su joven novio..

-Qué no es mi novio… -murmuró Draco.

-Bien… Harry es descendiente de el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el gran sabio Merlín…

-¿QUË? –el rubio abrió grandemente los ojos al oír aquella revelación.

-Así es –Dumbledore sonrió- su madre Lily, provenía de la larga y magnífica línea de sangre de Merlín, entre más crecía la familia proveniente de ese gran mago, más poderosa se hacía, al grado de que le puedo decir con plena seguridad que Harry Potter es el mago más poderoso que todo el mundo mágico habrá visto jamás, aún más poderoso que el propio Voldemort y que yo mismo… y Lily, por su parte, antes de morir puso un encantamiento al alma de Harry, protegiéndola en su interior hasta que llegase el tiempo en que fuera necesario despertarla… y hoy, mi querido Draco, creo que ese tiempo se nos ha llegado… Harry Potter necesita ser despertado del largo sueño en el que se encuentra hoy.

-Harry… -Draco aún parecía atónito a todo lo que el anciano le había revelado, no cabía duda de que el había visto algo más escondido en los bellos ojos esmeraldas de Harry.

-¿Nos ayudarás entonces, Draco? –le preguntó el anciano- ¿crees que podrás hacer reaccionar a Harry y que se una al lado de la luz?

-Lo haré… -fue la respuesta del rubio quien sentía algo de emoción en su interior- no dejaré que el señor tenebroso se posesione de él, voy a luchar por Harry…

Dumbledore le sonrió muy conforme con aquella respuesta. Draco salió de la oficina del director dispuesto a encontrarse con el ojiverde que seguramente, a esa hora ya se encontraba en el dormitorio. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sabía que en unos cuántos minutos tendría que encararse con Harry Potter y tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión en cuánto a de parte de quien debería estar peleando en aquella guerra. También faltaba una semana para que Draco recibiera su herencia Veela y antes de que eso sucediera deseaba aclarar en su mente cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos que el ojiverde tenía para con él. Antes de que Harry se sintiera fuertemente atraído hacia él debido al poder de atracción que iba a despertar en todos, él deseaba descubrir si en verdad el ojiverde lo amaba y así entonces, luchar por la vida de Harry Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estaba en su habitación, miraba serio a la caja de chocolates que tenía en sus manos; suspiró. La puerta se abrió y el hermoso rubio entró algo serio al dormitorio, se le quedó viendo fijamente al chico sentado en la cama.

-Draco… ven, siéntate –le pidió el ojiverde en una voz tierna pero firme. El rubio camino lento hacia él y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Harry sonriendo le entregó la caja de finos chocolates al rubio- pensaba dártelos esta noche junto con una velada muy romántica… pero por lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, creo que lo dejaré para después…

-Harry… -el rubio levanto la vista, sus bellos y brillantes ojos plata se posaron en los esmeraldas de Potter- … dime que tu no tuviste nada que ver con lo que sucedió allá afuera…

-Draco… -Harry tomo al rubio de la cintura y lo abrazó acostándolo en la cama. Draco se abrazó fuertemente al chico, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Potter, mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente- … ¿porqué me preguntas eso?, es que crees que yo maté a Hagrid?

-No… no lo sé, la verdad… -Draco suspiró tristemente, se sentía angustiado- …pensé que faltaría algo de tiempo para esa guerra y … ahora con esto, estoy seguro que Dumbledore no se quedará de brazos cruzados y también atacará al Tenebroso… y yo aún no recibo mi herencia veela y …

Harry sonrió ante el comentario del rubio- Draco, llegue la guerra o no, tu comoquiera recibirás tu herencia, de que te preocupas?

-De que si Voldemort te llama para que luches a su lado, y si mueres… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?... yo en verdad quería enlazarme contigo… -el rubio comenzó a llorar en silencio, Harry suspiró.

-Draco… tu vas a estar a mi lado en esa guerra… y yo te voy a cuidar, además Voldemort no es ningún tonto y no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente, al igual que yo…

-Harry… -el rubio levantó su rostro, se sentó en la cama llevándose ambas manos a la cara, sentía miedo de lo que iba a suceder y de lo que tenía que confesar… sabía que de él dependía el que el ojiverde dejara a Voldemort y que comenzara a despertar a su verdadero ser interior. Harry se sentó también, abrazando al rubio por la cintura, dándole pequeños besos en el hombro- … Harry, yo… yo en verdad… estoy luchando al lado de Dumbledore…

Harry se quedó frío al oír ese comentario, se apartó del rubio mirándolo incrédulo. Draco levantó su rostro lloroso viendo angustiado al de ojos esmeraldas, esos ojos ahora lo miraban con algo de decepción. Draco no evitó un sollozo y ocultó su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de amortiguar el llanto. Harry se quedó en silencio unos minutos, comenzó a caminar por la habitación pensativo, se pasaba la mano por el cabello tratando de resolver aquella situación. No sabía que era lo que haría de ahora en adelante, Draco le había confesado indirectamente que en verdad lo amaba… cosa que él también lo hacía desde hace tiempo (aunque el rubio dudara de ello), el rubio le había dicho que él era con quien se quería enlazar y esto significaba que estarían conectados y unidos para toda su vida… sabía todo lo que eso significaba. Y ahora saber también que Draco peleaba al lado de Dumbledore lo hizo temer pues sabía que Voldemort lo tenía a él entre uno de los más poderosos de su ejército para la guerra y definitivamente, Harry no deseaba pelear contra Draco… eso era algo que nunca haría.

-Draco… explícame mejor eso de que estas peleando al lado del director… -le pidió Harry algo intranquilo.

-Yo… formo parte de la Orden del Fénix… -le respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- … soy uno de los aurores.

-Draco… sabes que los aurores y los mortífagos…? –Harry levantó la vista al techo- Merlín… esto está mal…

-Harry… -el rubio lo miró con algo de esperanza en sus ojos- Dumbledore dijo que si tu te unías al lado de la luz, él nos protegería…

-¿Y tu crees que ese viejo va a poder protegernos de Voldemort?? –lo miró incrédulo y casi burlón- Por Salazar, Draco… no se dio cuenta ni de cuándo mat… mataron a Hagrid… y tu crees que nos va a poder ayudar??

-Lo sé Harry… -casi le suplicó el rubio- sé que nos va a ayudar, además… no quiero que mueras en esa guerra… no quiero que el señor tenebroso solo te esté utilizando para sus fines… no quiero que mueras…

-Draco… -Harry se encontraba disgustado aún caminando por toda la habitación, seguido de la mirada del rubio que estaba sentado en la cama con el alma abatida. Draco sabía que debía seguir firme en su intento de que Harry sintiera que él lo necesitaba, de que sintiera que el rubio en verdad estaba muy interesado en él.

-Harry, por favor… -el rubio suspiró y ahogando un sollozo tomo fuerzas para seguir, el no iba a permitir que Voldemort ganará aquella batalla y mucho menos que acabara con el verdadero hijo de los Potter, el que se encontraba aún dormido bajo el hechizo de Lily- … Harry, yo te amo…

Potter se detuvo al oír esa confesión del rubio, volteo hacia él viéndolo incrédulo -¿Q-qué dijiste? –le preguntó mientras avanzó al rubio, inclinándose en una rodilla ante Draco y tomándole la mano entre las suyas, lo miró con un brillo de esperanza- … ¿es verdad?

-Sí… ¿porqué otra razón me hubiera querido enlazar contigo, Harry?

-Tus padres saben de esto?

-No… no lo saben –le explicó- mi padre tiene una ligera sospecha de lo que siento por ti, pero teme el hecho de que aún estés participando de las atrocidades del Señor Tenebroso…

-¿Porqué? –le preguntó Harry mientras limpiaba dulcemente los ojos llorosos del rubio.

-Porqué tu no sabes todo lo que mi familia a sufrido desde que mi padre se unió a la fila de los mortífagos, Harry, han sido años de angustias, de temor, de ansiedades que mi padre no desea que pase por lo mismo… y al menos yo tampoco deseo eso…

-Pero estás peleando también Draco, del lado de Dumbledore, y quieras o no estas participando en esta guerra…

-Sí Harry, pero sé que del lado del cual estoy luchando, es el que va a vencer y es dónde puedo encontrar un verdadero refugio y protección… y no como el miedo que se siente ante todas las amenazas del tenebroso y sus horribles misiones…

Harry bajo la vista pensativo. Se talló los ojos en señal de cansancio y se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio. Sabía que Draco le decía la verdad, y él era conocedor de aquellas terribles amenazas que el mago oscuro ponía ante sus sirvientes con tal de que le cumplieran sus mandatos. Harry sabía que las misiones que encabezaba Voldemort eran terribles y sanguinarias y en ellas mucha gente inocente moría. Pero en verdad que al estar al lado del Tenebroso lo había hecho muy fuerte así como también este siniestro ser le había ayudado en muchas de sus enseñanzas y ahora Harry dominaba muchas cosas ahora gracias a él. Sin duda, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Por una parte, estaba Voldemort y sus muchas "consideraciones" que tenía para con él y por otro lado estaba Draco, el rubio a quien amaba y que en solo unos días estaba por recibir su herencia veela y le pedía que se enlazara con él… ¿enlazarse?... en verdad Harry podría tener una nueva vida al lado del rubio… una familia… el ojiverde sonrió, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del lado de quien se inclinaba la balanza.

-Draco… -Harry le levantó el rostro suavemente por el mentón- … dime cuando puedo hablar con Dumbledore…

Draco no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de alivio y sus ojos plata brillaron con emoción contenida¿acaso había convencido al ojiverde?...en verdad había pensado que sería más difícil el hacerlo, aunque sabía que el verdadero problema iba a ser el tratar de que Harry peleara con todo el odio y rencor que poseía el alma de Voldemort en su interior - ¿En verdad, Harry? … ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

-Claro… -le sonrió- aunque aun no entiendo como es que te convenció ese vejete para que te unieras a su "orden"…

Harry se recostó en la cama mientras el rubio sonriéndole, se acostaba a su lado, abrazándolo y recostando su cabeza en el pecho del ojiverde, podía oír su corazón palpitar tranquilamente. –Harry… ¿me amas?

-Qué si te amo… Merlín… después de que voy a traicionar a Voldemort por ti y sabiendo que seguro estará tras de mi cabeza, todavía me lo preguntas? –Draco sonrió- Sí Draco… si te amo…

-Tengo miedo Harry… -le confesó el rubio sintiendo temor a lo que fuera a suceder. Sabía que la vida del ojiverde peligraba de una u otra forma. Por un lado estaba seguro que Voldemort le cobraría cara su traición y por otra parte sabía que como auror, la Orden del Fénix tomaría cartas en el asunto si resultaba cierto que Harry había sido el asesino de Hagrid, más al recordar que el ojiverde era uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort y que tarde o temprano, tendría que ser destruido el alma del Tenebroso en su interior, eso le llenaba de miedo, el saber si Harry seguiría vivo tras eso. Comenzó a temer.

-No tengas miedo Draco –le sonrió Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello y lo abrazaba estrechamente- … ahora que estamos juntos vas a ver que todo será más fácil, además, Voldemort me ha enseñado muchas cosas, las cuales puedo utilizar en su contra.

-Harry… -el rubio levanto el rostro fijando su mirada de plata a los ojos esmeraldas del joven hijo de los Potter- … ¿asesinaste a Hagrid?

-Si lo sabes¿porqué me lo preguntas, Draco?... Voldemort está enfurecido con Dumbledore, quiso darle un fuerte escarmiento y tu sabes lo que Hagrid significaba para el viejo.

-Lo sé…

-No pude evitarlo Draco… y no lo siento por ellos; sino que siento el que tu te enteres de la clase de persona de la cual te has enamorado…

-Harry… -le sonrió- sé de quien me enamoré, de un chico valiente que traicionó a un poderoso mago por amor…

-Me pregunto si sacaste lo cursi a tu madre?

-Eres un idiota… -el rubio le aventó la almohada en la cabeza al ojiverde quien apenas se alcanzo a cubrir. Dumbledore en su despacho sonreía, después de pasar un día terrible, una ligera sensación de alegría le envolvió el corazón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Estuvo bueno¿les gustó? ... espero que sí la verdad, ahora solo falta esperar a que nuestro querido Harry no vaya a querer hacer trampa ahora... porque... bueh, ya saben... tiene el alma de Voldemort y no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasar...ñaka, ñaka...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...xP

Gracias por sus reviews a: Dark Guy (Holas Dark!! me da mucho gusto que estés ahí!!! abrazos!! xP), YO (hola yo que no soy yo!! aquí esta el otro cap, todo para ti!! espero que te guste también!!!), Karla Ate (si verdad? pobre Hagrid, al menos murió contento porque lo mato Harry...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA xP, espero te guste este cap también!!)...

Bueno, ya saben... la misma canción de siempre: ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!!


	5. En Silencio

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling.

Bien, otro capítulo más... espero que les guste, cabe decir que las cosas se irán poniendo un poco difíciles para Draco en los próximos capítulos, así que tengan paciencia. Bueno, ahora sí a leer!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**En silencio**

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, venía totalmente distraído viendo sus pergaminos los cuales estaba acomodando en su mochila, pues acababa de salir de clases y por las prisas, no había terminado de guardar sus escritos. Mientras estaba caminando se percató de que había mucho movimiento en ese pasillo, levanto la vista y vio como todos los estudiantes se dirigían corriendo hacia el patio central de la escuela. Draco haciendo lo mismo, comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero al ver las caras de angustia de muchas chicas que venían de regreso y algunos rostros llorosos, decidió correr para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegó al patio y vio a un montón de estudiantes rodeando algo que no lograba muy bien identificar. Tratando de abrirse paso entre los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, los cuales se veían horrorizados, pudo por fin llegar hasta lo que estaba creando gran conmoción entre sus compañeros. Vio entre los pies de uno de esos chicos, como corría un hilo de sangre; el corazón de Draco palpito velozmente, empujo a la pareja de estudiantes que le estorbaban la visión y pudo ver, por fin. Ahí, tirado entre el concreto y bajo un gran charco de sangre, se encontraba Alastor Moody. Al parecer había caído desde el último piso de la torre, en donde minutos antes, había dado su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Draco, asustado vio como ese pequeño río de sangre se abría paso entre sus costosos zapatos. Levantó la vista hacia la ventana de donde supuestamente se había caído Alastor, y pudo ver por solo un minuto, la sonriente figura de Harry Potter asomándose por aquella ventana. Draco cerró los ojos, volvió a bajar la vista hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Ojo Loco… -"no temas"- oyó una voz en su oído… una voz escalofriante. Giró su rostro, no alcanzó a ver a nadie, solamente las miradas de horror y dolor en la cara de sus demás compañeros estudiantes de Hogwarts. Entre aquellos rostros, alcanzó a ver al hijo de los Potter, mirándolo y sonriéndole de una manera que sintió que las piernas le temblaban; solo un segundo y ya no estaba. Draco Malfoy se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso entre los curiosos que apenas llegaban, junto con los maestros de Hogwarts, así como el mismo Albus Dumbledore se hacía presente en aquella escena.

Draco se fue caminando sintiendo como cada vez los pasos se hacían más pesados en su andar, una sola cosa pasaba por su mente… la imagen de Harry Potter en esa escena. ¿Se lo habría imaginado solamente?... El rubio se sentía confundido, recordaba como el ojiverde le había dicho que se uniría al lado de Dumbledore¿por qué entonces era que sospechaba de él?... Tal vez solamente se estaba haciendo falsas suposiciones y en verdad Harry no tenía nada que ver en todo eso.

FLASHBACK

Era la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Alastor Moody enseñaba a los chicos las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Harry Potter no encontraba el porque era que los estúpidos Gryffindors se alarmaban y se aterraban tanto con aquellas muestras de poder que al parecer, el viejo lunático y torpe de Alastor les estaba explicando.

-Díganme, no les parece gracioso el como esta araña está haciendo lo que nosotros queremos que haga? –les preguntaba mientras con la maldición imperius, dominaba al bicho y lo mandaba de banca en banca haciendo gritar a sus ocupantes, mientras los demás reían -¿qué les parece si la mandamos ahora a la cabeza del señor Weasley?

Todos comenzaron a reír, claro a excepción de Ronald Weasley quien tenía fobia a las arañas –a mi no me hace gracia!!

-¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a las arañas si tu pocilga esta infectada de ellas? –le preguntó burlón Draco al pelirrojo haciendo que todos los estudiantes de Slytherin se echaran a reír ante el comentario y ante el rostro asustado y enojado de Ronald.

Alastor teniendo aún el control sobre la araña, la estrello en el rostro del rubio aristócrata de Malfoy, quien al ver sobre su cara y sintiendo las patas de la araña, no pudo evitar el gritar haciendo que ahora los Gryffindors y el profesor Moody fueran los que se burlaran en esa ocasión de él.

-¿Ya no le parece gracioso, joven Malfoy? –le preguntó Alastor sin evitar el reír- dígame… ¿Qué pasaría si le ordeno a la araña que le entierre su aguijón, el cual es tan venenoso que en solo un segundo, usted caería muerto?... no le parece ya gracioso?

-¡Diablos! –gritaba Draco sin querer moverse tanto y que fuese picado por la araña- ¡Quítamela Goyle! –le pedía a su compañero de banca, el pobre chico tenía miedo de tocar al bicho y resultar el también picado por ese animal. Harry sentado en su banco, observaba aquella escena en completo silencio. Observaba como el rubio sufría con ese animal sobre su rostro y cómo los demás se burlaban de él. Harry se humedeció sus labios y comenzó a escribir en su pergamino.

-Veo que ya no le causo tanta gracia, Malfoy… -le dijo Alastor mientras con ayuda de su varita dirigía a la araña hacia una ventana- ¿Qué les parece si le ordenamos a la araña el que salga por esa ventana?... o quizás que la ahoguemos en esa cubeta de agua?... ¿les parecería gracioso?

Nadie hizo comentario alguno, sabían que a causa de esa maldición varios magos habían atacado a otros y algunos hasta habían sido asesinados por personas que se encontraban bajo la influencia de la maldición imperius. Para finalizar la clase, Alastor les mostró la tercera y última maldición imperdonable… el Avada Kedavra, dando terminó a la vida de aquel insecto.

La clase terminó y comenzaron a guardar sus libros para retirarse de la clase. Harry aún escribía en su pergamino, ya casi todos habían salido del salón. Alastor aún seguía observando a Harry. No sabía como era que ese joven distraído albergara en su interior algo tan terrible como el alma de Voldemort. El salón ya se encontraba vacío, solo quedaban ellos dos, y Harry ahora ya había guardado sus útiles y tomaba la mochila para irse, fue cuando le habló el profesor Alastor.

-Potter…

-¿Sí? –le respondió en un tono molesto.

-A quien haga uso de cualquiera de esas tres maldiciones imperdonables, se les castiga en Azkaban… y ni tu ni yo hijo, sabemos las cosas atroces que suceden ahí adentro… ni siquiera somos capaces de imaginar el terrible castigo que otorgan a los presos en ese lugar….

-Lo sé… -le respondió el ojiverde, viendo al maestro igual de enojado. Éste sonrió viendo al joven altivo frente a él –me pregunto si usted también sabrá que no solamente en Azkaban se castiga terriblemente…. No es necesario que vaya hasta allá para comprobar que tan horrible castigo experimentan los reos…

Harry Potter continuaba de pie, viendo penetrante a los ojos a Alastor… éste comenzó a temblar de pronto y en movimientos torpes y duros se llevó las manos a la cara, sin dejar de ver al hermoso joven de ojos esmeraldas que lo veía sin parpadear, sonriéndole malicioso -… yo puedo también mostrarle el dolor que sienten…

Alastor siendo manejado completamente por un imperius, el cual fue conjurado sin voz por el ojiverde, se arrancó el ojo mágico de su rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana. Harry aún seguía con la mirada fija en el profesor –esta lección, profesor Alastor, va a ser una que nunca va a olvidar… jamás debe molestar a Malfoy en mi presencia….

Ojo Loco se detuvo ante la ventana abierta, volteo a ver a Harry Potter quien estaba de pie observándolo. Alastor se subió a la orilla de la ventana y volteando de nueva cuenta hacia el ojiverde, le sonrió y se dejó caer al vacío. Harry vio el ojo mágico tirado en el piso, fue hasta donde se encontraba y con todas sus fuerzas lo destruyo de un pisotón. En unos segundos se escucho un fuerte golpe, acompañado de gritos de terror. Harry se asomó por la ventana, viendo como todos los estudiantes del colegio se reunían alrededor del cadáver de su profesor, mirando horrorizados como se había roto la cabeza en el duro concreto, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo yacía terriblemente quebrado y sin vida. El ojiverde sonrió al ver una cabeza rubia platinada entre la multitud.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry se encontraba en las mazmorras, en la sala común de Slytherin haciendo sus tareas sentado en la mesa de estudio, cuando entró Draco a la habitación, viéndolo incesante. Harry levantó la vista algo incómodo al sentir como el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Sucede algo, Draco?

-Harry… si supiste que acaba de morir el profesor Alastor?

-¿En serio? –hizo un gesto de indiferencia- mala suerte para él…

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Acaso te importa mucho lo que le haya pasado? –lo miró extrañado- vamos Draco, no creo que de pronto te hayas vuelto un sentimental… aunque, pensándolo mejor, quizás ahora que estas del lado de Dumbledore te estés ablandando…

-Harry… -el rubio lo miró incrédulo- .. ¿porqué dices eso?, tu mismo me dijiste que también te unirías del lado de los aurores… ¿acaso lo olvidaste?, porque es que me lo hechas en cara tan de repente?

Potter torció la boca algo incómodo, amaba a Draco pero no compartía su opinión, él ya se había hecho un plan mejor en dónde saldría mejor librado de todo esto… sin necesidad de estar bajo el yugo de Voldemort ni bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore… él era independiente de esos dos. No los necesitaba para nada, así que si el rubio deseaba estar del lado del viejo director, era problema de él pues Harry estaba completamente seguro que él mismo podría proteger al rubio..

-Draco… -se levantó Harry de su silla, dirigiéndose al rubio a quien abrazó dulcemente- perdóname… no quise hacerte sentir mal. Tu sabes lo que pienso de Dumbledore, no le tengo tanta confianza… será poderoso, pero también conozco a Voldemort y sé que no es tan suave como tu director. Yo lo único que quiero es que tú estés tranquilo y protegido…

-Con él lo estaremos Harry… -lo miró suplicante el rubio, sabía que al parecer Potter comenzaba a dudar de lo que le había prometido- ¿no vas a hablar con Dumbledore, cómo me prometiste?

-Draco… -Harry suspiró, dejó de abrazar al rubio para ir y sentarse de nueva cuenta en la silla donde estaba sentado antes, haciendo sus deberes- yo también podría protegerte, porque le tienes tanta confianza a ese viejo?

-Es que no me entiendes, Harry… tu me cuidarás a mí, pero a ti quien te cuidará?

-¿Crees que no me se cuidar solo, Draco?... dime¿cuánto tiempo llevó del lado de Voldemort y no he sufrido daño alguno… crees que si no me supiera valer por mi mismo, no estaría muerto ahorita?

-Harry… -el rubio se desesperaba ante la terquedad del ojiverde, fue y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea. En verdad que se le estaba haciendo difícil el tratar de hacer que Harry comprendiera. Potter dejó de escribir en su pergamino, levantó la vista viendo al hermoso rubio quien ahora se veía realmente desesperado y angustiado. Harry suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de pensar tranquilo.

Sabía que el rubio nunca lo dejaría en paz hasta que él por fin aceptará el estar bajo el cuidado y las órdenes del viejo líder de la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore. Eso era algo que Harry no estaba dispuesto a hacer, él nunca estaría bajo las órdenes de nadie. Si estaba ahora obedeciendo a Voldemort, era porque el ojiverde realmente estaba sacando provecho de aquella situación y no era por que fuera sumiso… eso era algo que no encajaba en él. No deseaba estar con Dumbledore, así como tampoco deseaba el estar atado al iluso de Voldemort. Pero algo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo era el ver a su rubio estar tan angustiado a causa suya. Trato de pensar en una solución que le sirviera a él en cuánto a todo lo que se proponía hacer. Así fue como llegó a la conclusión de que pediría a Draco que le hiciera una cita para hablar con Dumbledore, Harry se encargaría de convencer y engañar al viejo mago para que le tomara confianza, entonces así llevaría información importante al tenebroso. De igual modo haría lo mismo para con Voldemort, ya que a Harry en realidad le importaba muy poco quien ganara aquella batalla, él se encargaría de darle muerte al vencedor.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta el rubio, se sentó a un lado de él y le volteo el rostro con la mano, delicadamente –Draco… ¿en verdad deseas que hable con Dumbledore?

-Sí Harry…

-Bien… -le sonrió- entonces lo haré… pero solo por ti…

-Gracias Harry… -el rubio se abrazó al cuello del ojiverde, Potter le devolvió el abrazo mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma del rubio entre sus brazos. Se apartó un poco del rubio, viéndolo a los ojos… como adoraba ese mar plateado y brillante de sus ojos. Harry le acarició el rostro y fue acercando poco a poco sus labios a los del rubio, besándolo suavemente. Draco correspondió de igual forma aquel beso, aferrándose más al cuerpo atlético del bello chico de ojos esmeraldas. Sentía como Harry lo iba acostando poco a poco en el sillón, besándole el cuello delicadamente, tan suave y dulce que lo hacía emitir placenteros gemidos que al ojiverde lo excitaban más. Harry comenzó a desabotonar lentamente aquella camisa del rubio, éste abrió despacio los ojos, viendo a Harry como lo miraba con un brillo de deseo en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lucían hipnotizantes. Draco en verdad quería estar con Harry, pero deseaba esperarse hasta que recibiera su herencia, deseaba que ambos experimentaran aquel enlace, así que haciendo un esfuerzo le detuvo las manos al ojiverde, quien al sentirse detenido por el rubio, le clavo la mirada fija a los ojos plata.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? –lo miró algo serio.

-Harry… ya sabes que quiero que nos esperemos hasta que reciba la herencia…

-Y que tiene de malo el que lo hagamos ahora? –le preguntó incrédulo- de igual forma puedo hacerte el amor cuando la recibas…

-Sí, pero quiero que sea especial… tu entiendes…

-No, no entiendo… -la mirada se fue poniendo un poco más enfadada.

-Harry… -Draco comenzó a sentir un escalofrío en su piel.

-¿Es que no me amas?... ¿Qué no dijiste que te querías enlazar conmigo?

-Sí lo dije… pero ya te había dicho que deseaba esperar hasta que recibiera la herencia veela Harry… ¿no lo entiendes?... –el rubio lo miro suplicante.

-Te entiendo Draco… pero entiende que cada vez se me hace más difícil el resistirme…

-Lo sé Harry… gracias por entender.

Draco se abrazó al pecho de Harry, sintiendo un agradable calor en aquella muestra de cariño. Harry le paso el brazo por los hombros, sintiéndose algo decepcionado. -¿Cuándo deseas que hablé con Dumbledore?

-Puede ser esta noche?

-Bien…

Draco cerró los ojos mientras seguía abrazado al pecho del ojiverde, sabía que Harry estaba molesto con él por haberlo detenido hace unos instantes. Pero para el rubio eso era algo importante y deseaba que Harry lo comprendiera. Sintió como el ojiverde recargó su mentón sobre la cabeza de el rubio. Draco sonrió algo angustiado, escuchando como Harry suspiraba cansado.

Entró Goyle a la sala común acompañado por Zabini, Harry y Draco levantaron la vista al verlos entrar.

-Lo sentimos, no quisimos interrumpir –se disculpó Zabini.

-No, no están interrumpiendo nada importante –les respondió Harry sonriendo algo molesto- en realidad ya Draco se encargó de hacerlo antes de que llegaran…

Zabini y Goyle se quedaron viendo sin comprender aquellas palabras que les dijera el ojiverde, mientras Draco levanto la vista hacia Potter, mirándolo algo incrédulo. Harry se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación. Zabini y Goyle se sentaron al lado del rubio, quien aún estaba algo sentido por lo que el ojiverde le había dicho.

-¿Están bien, Draco? –le preguntó Goyle- tal parece que Harry esta molesto contigo… ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Esto es algo que no te incumbe, Goyle… -le contestó el rubio ofendido.

-Draco… hay algo que podemos hacer por ustedes? –le preguntó Zabini, tratando de ayudar al rubio.

-No Blaise, no hay nada que puedas hacer… -Draco se puso de pie algo molesto y se fue también a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil viendo a Harry de espaldas, quitándose la camisa. El chico de ojos esmeraldas en verdad tenía un cuerpo bien formado, atlético y fuerte. No era el típico hombre musculoso, pues su cuerpo esbelto, mostraba muy bien definidos los músculos haciéndolo lucir irresistiblemente sexy. Harry se quedó vestido solo con sus jeans desgastados. Draco no podía apartar la vista de esa fuerte espalda. Harry volteo hacia el rubio, viéndolo muy serio. Malfoy no podía dejar de ver el bien formado vientre del ojiverde, con su abdomen marcado haciéndolo ver como una escultura perfecta.

-¿Qué quieres, Draco? –le preguntó Harry algo molesto.

-¿Porqué dijiste eso? –le reclamó el rubio indignado.

-¿Porqué dije que?

-¡Eso!... que yo te interrumpí antes…

-No lo hiciste, Draco? –lo interrogó mirándolo como si el rubio fuera un ignorante- dime, que fue lo que sucedió entonces… porque si mal no recuerdo, no me dejaste tocarte…

-Pero te expliqué el porque, Harry!

-Sí… es cierto… tu herencia Veela… -le dijo algo burlón haciendo que el rubio suspirara muy ofendido. Draco sintiéndose objeto de burla por parte del ojiverde comenzó a sentir como su orgullo le era lastimado. –Bien, cuando cumplas años me avisas, por favor…

Harry sonriendo burlonamente, fue a su cama y se acostó mientras tomaba el libro que una noche antes había estado leyendo. Draco realmente dolido y humillado fue hasta el ojiverde, plantándose a un lado de la cama, viéndolo muy molesto.

-Bien, … ya veo que eso es lo único que buscas de mí¿no es así? –le dijo molesto mientras trataba de tragarse el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta- bien¿Por qué no lo tomas de una vez, eh Harry?

-¿De que rayos hablas, Draco?

-Ya sabes de que estoy hablando, Harry –el rubio comenzó a sentir como su voz se entrecortaba, pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir el humillarse más a si mismo llorándole a ese presumido ojiverde- tal parece que lo único que deseas es tener sexo conmigo, no? .. solo quieres joderme… bien, hazlo … si es lo único que te interesa, tómalo…

Harry Potter miraba furioso al rubio, y de un impulso jaló del brazo al rubio hacia la cama, tirándolo a un lado de él en el colchón. El ojiverde se le subió encima a Draco quien lo miraba con los ojos asustados, Harry sonrió maliciosamente mientras sujetaba las manos del rubio hacia la cabecera de la cama y con la otra mano comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del rubio, viendo con ojos de deseo la nívea piel aterciopelada del torso delicado de Draco. Éste solo cerraba los ojos tratando de no llorar, sabía que amaba a Harry pero el perder así su virginidad era algo que no deseaba hacer, el había querido esperar hasta recibir sus "dotes" y entonces, enlazarse con Harry y los dos unirse mediante la magia que desprendería el rubio en ese momento. Pero tal parecía que eso ya no sería así pues el ojiverde lo tenía casi inmóvil con su cuerpo, besándolo desesperadamente por todo el cuello y su pecho cremoso. Draco soltó un débil gemido de sus labios y Harry se detuvo. Levantó la vista hacia el rostro del rubio, lo vio asustado y con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. El ojiverde se sintió mal al dejarse llevar así por su impulso. Definitivamente, quería estar con el rubio, pero también deseaba que Draco formara parte de eso y no solamente que le entregara su cuerpo como si fuera un objeto. Harry se sentó en la cama.

-Draco… ¿porqué haces esto?

-Porqué es lo único que te interesa… -le respondió tristemente.

-No Draco… no es así. Si te amo, es solo que a veces no puedo controlarme… me es muy difícil el hacerlo… lo siento…

-No te preocupes Harry… te entiendo… -le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño a tomarse una ducha. Salió con la pijama puesta y fue directo a su cama a acostarse. El ojiverde aún estaba callado viendo a Draco. Sabía que había actuado mal, y no quería que estuvieran disgustados. Se puso de pie y fue a la cama del rubio, acostándose a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda y besándole el oído tiernamente.

-Draco… ¿estás enojado conmigo? –le susurró al oído, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera ante la suave respiración del ojiverde en su oreja.

-No Harry, no estoy enojado… es solo que pienso si eres tu el que está actuando así o es el alma de Voldemort dentro de ti…

-Draco, tu bien sabes que la tengo controlada… si no fuera así¿no crees que ya hubiera dado muerte a ese viejo entrometido de Dumbledore?

-Tengo miedo Harry…

-No debes temer, Draco… nunca te haría daño, debes creerlo…

-Pero tengo miedo de no saber que va a pasar contigo, Harry… de que el alma de Voldemort te posea por completo… no quiero perderte…

-Eso no pasara Draco… te lo aseguro… -Harry beso el cuello del rubio estrechándolo más en sus brazos. El rubio se giró hacia el ojiverde, mirándolo ansioso.

-Entonces si vas a ir a hablar con Dumbledore¿verdad? –Harry suspiró algo fastidiado.

-Sí Draco, si lo haré.

-Podemos ir ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí… a de estar en su despacho…

-Bien Draco… iremos a su despacho entonces.

El rubio le sonrió y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió al baño a mudarse de ropa y salir con el uniforme de la escuela para dirigirse hacia la oficina del director. Harry levantó su camisa del piso y poniéndosela, salieron del cuarto hacia el encuentro del mago anciano. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott se encontraban sentados en la sala común, en la mesa de estudio haciendo sus tareas, así como Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-¿A dónde van chicos? –les preguntó Parkinson.

-A arreglar un asunto, Pansy… -le respondió Draco seriamente.

-¿Sabes, Draco? –el rubio volteo a verla- me gustaría hablar contigo cuando vuelvas de tu… asunto que vas a arreglar, es importante…

-¿En serio, Pansy?... si es importante para ti, no creo que lo sea para mi… así que olvídate de tratar de amedrentarme porque no lo vas a lograr y si deseas hablar conmigo, será cuando yo quiera y no cuando tu lo digas…

-Bien Draco, será como tu quieras, pero espero que no lo lamentes después….

Draco le torció la boca y salió de las mazmorras en compañía del ojiverde. Ambos caminaron por los corredores hasta llegar a la gárgola que obstruía el paso hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Harry volteo hacia el rubio.

-Draco… ¿de que diablos estaba hablando Parkinson?

-No lo sé Harry… pero a de ser alguna tontería, Pansy siempre se comporta como una niña mimada…

-¿En serio? –el ojiverde sonrió viendo burlón al rubio, éste le frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué significa esa mirada, Harry…?

-Nada…

Ambos entraron hacia la oficina del director, el cual al verlos se sorprendió un poco, pues no pensaba que tendría ahí tan pronto al ojiverde horrocrux de Voldemort. Los invitó a sentarse.

-¿A que debo su visita, muchachos?

-Director, Harry desea formar parte de nuestro equipo…

-¿Es verdad eso, joven Harry? –le preguntó el anciano mirándolo discretamente a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

-Por algo estoy aquí¿no es así?

-Bien, joven Harry, se dará cuenta que lo que nosotros nos esforzamos por hacer es que las cosas se encaminen hacia un futuro mejor para el mundo mágico, ya que es muy sabido que Voldemort, desea destruirlo totalmente…

-Lo sé…

-Es por eso que nuestra causa se une a la defensa de las muchas vidas inocentes que habitan ahora este mundo… ¿me entiende?

-Claro, no soy ningún tonto…

-Así como el tratar de vivir un futuro mejor, tranquilo y pacífico para todos…

-Y cree que lo va a lograr usted? –le preguntó burlón, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No pienso lograrlo yo solo, Harry… usted me va a ayudar a lograrlo…

-¿Yo? –Harry se río- ¿en serio?

-Así es… usted posee en su interior el poder para acabar con Voldemort, solo usted puede lograrlo, Harry. Pero antes debe vencer la oscuridad que ese maligno ser plantó en su interior cuando usted apenas era un bebé…

-¿Qué?

-Voldemort, joven Harry, lo esta protegiendo debido a que desea conservarlo con vida por lo que usted lleva en su interior… su alma…

-Yo sé que tengo el alma de Voldemort en mi …

-Así es Harry, pero lo que no sabes es que al momento en que Voldemort la tome, ya no le será de utilidad al tenebroso y es seguro que le de muerte…

-Sí es que puede hacerlo ese estúpido… -le respondió muy molesto el ojiverde- no si antes lo mato yo primero…

-Y al hacerlo Harry… cree que va a acabar con él para siempre..?

-Claro… ¿qué no entendió bien lo que dije?

-Pero… que va a pasar con la parte del alma de Voldemort que usted lleva en su interior? –lo miró a los ojos- ¿esta seguirá viva?... y si es así¿habrá logrado darle muerte totalmente al tenebroso?

Harry se quedó pensando un momento, veía al anciano molesto. Odiaba el estar en ese lugar y que el viejo le estuviera hablando de esas cosas, él ya se había hecho un plan, el cual deseaba seguir… pero, esas palabras del viejo le carcomían la cabeza.

-Piénselo, Harry… -le sonrió el anciano- mañana espero verlo de nuevo en mi despacho…a estas horas, tal vez…

-Vámonos Draco –le pidió el ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie y salía de aquella habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Les gusto? espero que sí! Pues podemos ver como Harry no puede resistir los "encantos" de Draco quien ya comienza a tomar parte de la posesión Veela; y hasta que cumpla años es que la recibirá ya por completo. Mientras Dumbledore aunque no ha dicho nada, sospecha que la muerte de Alastor fue causada por Harry. En el próximo capítulo veremos como es que el ojiverde reacciona al ser llevado ante la presencia de la Orden del Fénix.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews: Dark Guy (Pues mira, mi querido Dark, Harry no esta muy convencido aún, lo esta haciendo solamente por tranquilizar a Draco, aunque para Harry es una oportunidad para descubrir que se trae entre manos el viejo de Dumbledore y, no, claro que no, Harry no se va a desenamorar de Draco! Besos y abrazos!), YO (Thanx! espero que este también te haya gustado, aunque para ser franca no fue del todo de mi agrado, pero les prometo que mejorarán!!), piri-chan.anti-kikio (jejeje¿no puedes esperar dos capítulos más? te prometo que Draco muy, muy pronto va a recibir la herencia... aunque como ya solo faltan dos días para ello, a estado recibiendo un poco de ella, pues como pudiste ver, Harry encuentra bastante irresistible a DRaco... solo esperemos que no vaya a formar "problemas" el pobre de Draco cuando la reciba completamente, pues seguro que traera a Hogwarts de cabeza!Muaajajajajajaja), Fami (querida Fami, espera a que nuestro querido DRaco reciba la herencia, pobre Harry, no se la va a acabar!... aunque pensandolo bien pobre de los demás! porque Harry con parte del alma de voldemort y estando celoso... oh-oh... problemas!Muaajajajajajaja), Ginna Isabela Ryddle (bueno, aqui estuvo otro capitulo, espero que te haya gustado también!! Saludos!!), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (Así es FeFiiiTTah, y va a ser muy dificil para DRaco, créeme, pues no solamente tendrá que hacer eso, sino que el pobre del rubio va a tener que pasar por muchas cosas... poeshito...Saludos!!), Ginna Isabela Ryddle (Pues tal vez Harry no se eche para atrás, la cosa es que no vaya a traicionarlos a todos! Muaaajajajajajjaja... (Dile a tu padre que cuide sus espaldas... atte. Harry Potter)jajaja, ya ves? te has descubierto ante Harry!, bueno, Saludos y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!).

Ya saben... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!!


End file.
